Friends With Benefits?
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Aria and Ezra meet at a bar, after awhile they become friends with benefits. But will it turn into something else? or will a new man in town change this? Brie xox
1. Man At A Bar

Hey guys this is my new story :D hope ya like it please review :D

Disclaimer : I Don't own PLL

(Btw my idea is propably similar to that movie friends with benefits but I never saw it so yeah :) )

Aria POV

I jumped into my car on the way back from dropping Mike off at lacrosse practice. I was more than happy to get out of their mainly due to the fact Noel Kahn was there and he has the hots for me and I don't feel the same way. Every girl likes some attention from guys it makes you feel good and boosts your self esteem. Thats what it did for me initially but now it is getting way over the top I mean I'm almost going to have to get a restraining order. Okay maybe thats a little bit extreme on my part but what can I say hes a freaken stalker.

I sighed and opened the glove box and pulled out a stack of CD's with just random mixes I had made. I grabbed the first one, slide it into the disc drive and started bopping and singing away whilst driving.

It wasn't long before my stomach was grumbling and it felt like my insides were eating themselves I needed food... depserately. I pulled into the nearest bar and walked in. I was surprised they didn't ask for ID or something I mean I'm 16 and not even close to 17 or something. I sat down at the stool and looked through the menu there was so much I wanted.

The bartender walked up to me and said

"Hey what can I get you"

"Um burger and fries please" I said hoping I sounded older than 18

As soon as I got my plate I literally devoured the whole thing in one go. It was then I heard someone smirk near me. I still had a mouthful of burger in my mouth when I turned and looked and saw a pretty cute guy sitting there. I almost choked on my food.

He smiled and said

"Im gathering the burger tastes nice?" he said with a really cute grin

"Yeah it is. I'm Aria by the way"

he chuckled and said "Thats a pretty name, mines Ezra"

"Well nice to meet you Ezra" I said with my hand exteneded

he shook my hand and said "Pleasures mine miss"

I couldn't tell if it was just me but when we shook hands I felt something. It was electrifying I was disturbed in my thoughts when a cute voice said

"I would like to know more of you" he said going a bit red but covering it up with his pearly whites in a cute boyish grin which I was going quite fond of. My eyes kind of lit up when he said this I smiled and said

"Yeah I wanna know more about you too"

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Just as I was pulling away he grabbed my face gently of course. He brought it down and my lips were soon met with his. There it was again that intense, electrifying spark when our skins touched.

He pulled away and said

"Did you wanna go somewhere more private"

"Sure" I tried to say sexily but propably failed... miserably

before I knew it he got up and took my arm and led me out into the car park and into his car. I was glad it wasn't some shit box. It was kinda nice. It was just a toyota but it was pretty luxiourious with the leather interior, reversing sensors, tinted windows and heated seats. Yeah this was my kinda of car.

We were in the backseat and for a couple of seconds it was quiet and completely awkward. But he leant over and kissed me and soon all the tension in the air was gone. After 15 minites of making out we had to stop. Our lips were becoming red and the last thing I wanted to have on my face going back to school after taking a year off was massive, red pash rash.

We exchanged numbers and details stuff like that and I found out his last name is Fitz which is a really cute name. The whole way home I kept saying in different tones "Ezra Gerard Fitz" over and over until I was at the brink of insanity.

I walked in the door and saw a note on the bench along with Pizza. The note read

"Picking up mike from practice then heading off to the cinemas ~ love mum xox"

I sighed I didn't care really house to myself I grabbed a slice of pizza and went up to my room. I'm not one of those girls who never eats heck if you see me I almost always am eating something of some sort mainly junk food. I giggled to myself because I knew it was totally true.

I looked around for my phone and saw I received 1 txt. It was from Ezra yay. I totally smiled when I saw it because if he texted me he must have been thinking about me and to be thinking about me he might have pictured me. Great now I wished I had worn nicer clothes and worn more make up.

The text read

"Wanna come over, my adress is Travenar Avenue apartment block 1, 3B :) xx ~ Ezra"

my eyes lit up I even did a little dance around my room I was that happy normally I dont get up for anything unless food is involved. I quickly texted back

"Sure be there in 5 :D ~ xox Aria"

"Great see you soon :D ~ xx Ezra"

"Looking forward to it ;) ~ xox Aria

as soon as I sent the text I was like what a freak. I'm such a weirdo I'm going to see him in 5 mintues and I'm talking like my mum. Yeah I wanted to seem older because Ezra looked a couple years older than me but I dont want to be in my later fifties … already.

I looked at my clock and it read 10:30pm hmm my parents will be home at like 12 ish. Heck I dont care I'm going in my pj's slumber party. I put on my little, pink satin shorts and my matching black singlet top. To jazz it up, I put on my massive spongebob square pants slippers on.

I looked in the mirror and thought not bad. I let my hair out of its pony tail and let it sit just below my shoulder. I added more makeup, rolled my shorts under my butt. I didn't wanna be slutty but I was into this guy and I had an alright figure so I thought may as wel flaunt it.

I practically ran out my front door and into my care, I didn't want anyone to see me. Especially Jason, Alison's brother. His house is next to mine and his bedroom window looks directly into mine which is creepy enough but sometimes I see him staring.

I start driving I'm like outisde his building and then it hits me. Aria what are you doing you hardly know the guy you talked for half an our then made out for 15 mintues its too early to go to his house who knows he might be a rapist or psycho killer or he might want my organs.

I was totally about to turn around but then I realised wow I'm so dramatic. My brain was screaming at me the whole time I walked up the stairs to turn around but my whole body wanted me to go in and feel his skin on mine again. My body longed for his touch...

Hey guys hope you like my new fanfiction please Review :D thanks


	2. The Rules

Hey guys thanks for ya reviews :) and I know there were heaps of spelling errors last chapter sorry I totally forgot to spell check and I finished that chapter late last night hehe. Alright guy I hope you enjoy this chapter :D please review. Xox ~ Brie

I was almost out of breath, partly because I had to walk up 3 flights of stairs to get to his apartment but also because I was nervous. Yeah I was thrilled to be seeing him again but there was something about him that made me get all jittery inside. Which is strange I know seen as I have met the guy once and I'm going to his apartment.

I tried to control my breathing and I raised my hand to know but before I could the door opened. There he stood"

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he said casually

"Wanna come in?" he asked

"Yeah sure" I said walking in and taking off my jacket.

"Ezra why did you ask me here?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch to sit with him and I was hoping we would be making out on this couch later but I really wanted to know what he was about to say. He sighed and said;

"Your going to think I'm a freak if I tell you."

I smiled and said "I won't, trust me."

No matter what he was about to say unless it was like something insane then yeah I wanted to find out because I was actually starting to like him as a friend though... I think well I hope.

"Aria I asked you here because" he hesitated " I have fun with you"

I smiled and said " Well your not a freak I have fun with you too in the short time we have know each other" I smirked

he laughed and said "Yeah"

There was something about him I'm pretty sure what he just told me was a lie because he still had a puzzled look on his face which probably meant he had to get something off his chest. Speaking of his chest, I can't get over how toned his chest is, its like poking though his white shirt.

He started laughing and I was confused so I furrowed my brow and said

"What?"

"You're in your pyjamas?"

I laughed with him and said

"Yeah its like 10:45 at night like I'm going to put on a dress or something so I came and decided we could have a slumber party" I said loudly

he laughed and so did I. Then his laughing turned into crying and I was like awkwardly sitting there so decided to comfort him. His head was buried in a cushion he was holding which was kinda cute.

I started rubbing his back

"Hey Ezra whats wrong"

"Well my fiance` just broke up with me like a week ago after we have been going out for like 6 years and she left me and now she has run off with my ex best friend Hardy. The real reason I asked you hear tonight is my body needs to repair itself, I need more self esteem and I was hoping you could be my rebound" he said

I was kinda shocked a bit I thought yeah whatever were just friends and whats the worst thing that will happen.

"Well that works out fine for me because I just got back from Iceland right and I had to break up with my boyfriend and I really liked him to the point of love I mean we were going out for 9 months, so yeah a friend with benefits is exactly what I need"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, okay some rules, rule number 1 no falling in love with each other, rule number 2 Don't tell anyone and lastly rule number 3, lets have some fun"

he said and I nodded with each of the rules and when he said number 3 I just laughed. He moved closer to me and picked me up. I kept squealing and he took me into the bedroom and closed the door.

I have had sex before so it wasn't that big of deal for me I slept with my icelandic boyfriend at least 8 times so hopefully I will be good enough because judging by his age he has definitely more experienced than me.

I took off my pyjama's and I was left in my matching lacy pink bra and undies. He did the same until he was left in his boxers. Boy I liked what I saw and I hope he like what he saw as well. I looked down at myself and my stomach was bulging a bit and then I remembered I had to eat pizza right before I came here didn't I.

He walked over to me and just smack bang, kissed me on the lips. I was kissing him but then I realised I was being t passionate so I had to slow down a bit. We stood there in the bedroom just holding each other and making out.

I could feel his toned abs on my stomach and I wanted more so I ran my hands down his back until I got to the bottom and I pulled him closer to me if that were possible.

I let go of him and ran onto the bed dragging him with me.

We started doing some foreplay and what not and then we got to the good stuff.

My underwear were halfway down my thigh and he slid them all the way off and the whole time I was thinking I hope theres not a skid mark in them.

Which there wasn't so that was good.

I was lying on the bed and Ezra was hovering over me. I sat up a little and pulled down his briefs releasing his pulsating member. I tugged it a couple of times but I had already done that in our foreplay session which had just ended.

I waited for it and I heard him moan a little and I breathed in as soon as I felt it sliding in.

"You okay?" he asked worried

"Yeah your just big" I giggled

"Why thank you" he smiled leaning down and kissing me.

After multiple orgasm, moans and groans we were finally finished. I was getting my clothes on as was he when I glanced at the clock it read 1:00am.

"Shit Ezra I have to go I'm sorry"

"Why stay the night" he complained

"I can't I'm sorry" I said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Sorry that wasn't part of our deal" I said blushing and walking away

"Its fine, ill show you out"

we walked over to the little green door and stood in front of it.

"This was fun I wanna do it again... maybe tomorrow?" I said hopeful

"Yeah definitely, good night Aria"

"Good night Ezra"

I walked out and as soon as he closed the door I practically bolted down the stairs I really needed to get home. I'm going to be grounded for ages. I run into my car because I'm extremely late and also don't like the dark. In every boo I have read the darkness represents evil of some sort. I speed all the way home thankful that a cop wasn't around on their nightshift.

I walked up the stairs leading to my front door. I pushed the key in the lock and quietly unlocked it. I opened it just so I could fit in and I closed it right behind me and it hardly made a noise thank god. I was almost at my stairs which meant I would be safe. But I thought to fast. I looked to my right and my parents were sitting on the kitchen table just eyeballing me.

"Aria you have some serious explaining to do" my mother said sternly

oh boy this is going to be one interesting night I thought to myself.

**Hey guys please review and let me know what ya think :D ~ xox Brie**


	3. Alison?

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews :D I love you all. Anyways next chapter :D xox Brie**

I walked up the stairs leading to my front door. I pushed the key in the lock and quietly unlocked it. I opened it just so I could fit in and I closed it right behind me and it hardly made a noise thank god. I was almost at my stairs which meant I would be safe. But I thought to fast. I looked to my right and my parents were sitting on the kitchen table just eyeballing me.

"Aria you have some serious explaining to do" my mother said sternly

oh boy this is going to be one interesting night I thought to myself.

"Mum hey why are you up this late" I said trying to act natural

"We could ask you the same thing" my dad said since I didn't exactly acknowledge him beforehand

"huh?" I said trying to act dumb

"Aria where were you?" my father said sternly

"i was.. at Hanna's, yeah I was at Hanna's house we went shopping today and I left something at her house and I went over to collect it and I got distracted talking to her and her mum" I managed to make up its not like I'm gonna be like I met a cute guy in the bar today we made out in his car then tonight I went over to his apartment and slept with him. Somehow I think the first excuse would go down better.

"Fine but next time at least text me, now you have school tomorrow so go to bed" my mother said

I practically bolted up the stairs I did not want them questioning me any more because whenever I lie I blink several times in a row when I lie or make an excuse, so its obvious when I'm lying and my parents pick up on it... all the time.

I ran up to my room and closed the door. I pulled out my phone and there was a text from someone who goes by the name of A. which was strange I mean it was the yearly anniversary of Alison's death. There had been some people who they thought had might have killed Alison but nothing was concrete yet.

It read

"I'm back did you miss me? - A"

What I was totally confused who is A. I looked at the beginning of the text and saw it wasn't just sent to me but also to Hanna, Spencer and Emily. That was weird there was something really strange about this. Was A supposed to mean Alison...

I was exhausted I laid down on my bed and fell asleep straight away. I dreamt of Ezra kissing me. I had to wake myself because otherwise I would know this whole agreement between us would not work. I was not developing feelings for him and I knew that if I did it would screw everything up so I woke myself up.

A haunted my dreams as well that night so I decided I may as well dream of Ezra I mean what harm could it do.

I woke up at 7:00 am to the annoying ringing of my alarm. I switched it off and got out of my bed despite being so overly tired. I put on a cute little dress and paired it with Vans. Normally I don't wear vans but I needed something comfortable today.

I brushed my teeth and met the girls at the Star Bucks 2 blocks away from school. Boy was I in need of a coffee.

I walked in and all my friends were sitting at a table probably because we were kinda early for a change. As soon as I sat down no one was talking we all wanted to get something off our chest's but weren't exactly sure how to say it. Spencer was the first to break the ice

"Did you guys get a text as well" she said nervously

"Yes" we all shouted

"Okay is A meant to be Alison?" I asked

"It can't be Alison, Aria she's dead remember" Hanna said

Everyone glared at her. It had been a year since her death but I had never heard any of the say the exact words "Alison's dead".

"No don't worry. Then who could it be?" I said quickly so Hanna wouldn't get her knickers in a twist

"I have no idea" Emily said

"Crap its already 8:45 we need to get to school" Spence said glancing down at her watch

We all filed out of the coffee shop deciding to continue our conversation at recess. We each got into our cars and drove away. Whilst driving I wondered if I should tell the girls about my agreement with Ezra. I might leave it for a bit my friends well mainly Spence, she isn't traditional with the whole marriage before sex but she judges people who have sex before 18.

I walked down the school hallways and ran into my first class, english.

I ran in and took my seat not noticing who the teacher was I was praying it wasn't Miss Wheatly she is the worst teacher.

She's so boring. At the start of the lesson she would start on topic and by the end of the lesson it would change to how perfect her family was, the war or the great depression. We would never learn anything I would have to study with all the other girls every week just so I could catch up on the work I missed that week.

The teacher looked up from the desk and our eyes locked. I almost shat my pant when I saw who it was.

"Ezra" I whispered

he muttered something under his breath but I couldn't make out what is was.

He started explaining the days lesson but I could not focus. Finally the bell rang as much as I love english, double english can be frustrating. Especially when the only thing you can think of his how you totally screwed your english teacher the night before.

At the end of the lesson I was grabbing all my stuff when Mr. Fitz/ Ezra asked me to wait after class

I walked up to his desk and he walked across the room and closed the door and blinds. He walked back so that he was inches away from me.

"Aria, I know you love english but try to stay focused. But also I don't think we should continue our agreement seeing as I'm your teacher!" he yelled

"Ezra I'm sorry I didn't plan for this at all"

"Aria, your 16 years old why didn't you tell me"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was some immature little girl, because I'm not and Ezra we can still go along with our agreement, its not like where in love or dating or anything" I replied

"Yes but its wrong not to mention illegal. I would be thrown into jail and my teaching license would be gone and also no school would ever hire me … again"

"i won't tell anyone I promise, no one will ever know except you and me. Okay?"

"Fine" he muttered

I walked out of english and to my locker which was practically outside and my phone beeped. I flipped it open. It was from A it read

Aria lying already? you just made a promise you can't keep, because I already know Bitch! - A

**Hey guys yeah so thats chapter 3 :) stay tuned for chapter 4 it will be up soon. But also I wont have a chance to write christmas eve, christmas, or boxing day. So if I upload a chapter tomorrow it will be my last one until wednesday :) xox Brie**


	4. The Way He Makes Me Feel

**theHey guys this is my last chapter until wednesday that is if I even have time :) so Merry Christmas everyone :D please review :D. Btw guys you probably don't care but I recently received an I 3 Mr. Fitz T-shirt and its the most amazing thing I have ever worn gah you guys should seriously get one you won't regret it. Xox Brie oh guys also my writing is like informal or whatever but thats because I'm making inside Aria's head, how a normal teenager thinks. I'm not making it perfect like an author or something just as how teenagers think and stuff :D. **

I slammed my locker and shut and huffed off. I stormed down the empty corridor and filed into the cafeteria. I sat down with my friends. I actually grabbed my recess smashed it down on the table and slumped in my chair.

"Geez whats wrong" Hanna asked

my eyes bulged I wanted to tell them about the A text I really did but that means I would have to come clean about Ezra, something I was not willing to do... well not yet.

"Nothing I just had an argument with my mum this morning thats all" I lied

They just nodded.

"Have you guys gotten any more A texts" Spencer said

"Nope" Emily replied

"Dont think so i'll have to check" Hanna said and she whipped open her phone "No don't have any"

"What about you Aria?" Spencer asked

"Umm no" I lied again.

This was terrible first day of the school year and ive already lied to my friends.. Twice. Gah I was such a horrible person.

"Aria you can tell us" Emily said

"No I really can't"

"So you did get a text" Hanna instigated

"No I didn't its just, ugh never mind" then the bell rang and all I kept thinking was Saved by the bell.

I was so sketchy like I fully said I didn't get a text then I kinda hinted that I did. I had to make sure I had my phone one me at all times I knew they would go through it obviously to help me and stuff but it really wouldn't work out like that because they would say "Oh why didn't you tell us" or "Why you keeping something like this from us". Ugh it made me sick in the stomach.

It was sick because I was keeping something from them, that I couldn't tell them and most importantly I was terrified that A person would do something and not only me but Ezra would be affected.

I walked into history and I was one of the first people there. I slumped in the backseat and guess who happened to move next to me.. Noel. I like Noel and everything but sometimes the constant flirting was a tad annoying and over the top.

"Hey Aria hows it going"

"Hey Noel, erm not much, just waiting for history to start I guess" I said

"Yeah I figured" he smirked

"Then why did you ask?" I said eyebrows raised

he didn't answer but chose to change topics completely.

"So Aria" he said moving his chair closer to mine " what are you doing later"

i moved close to him and started playing with his shirt. I loved teasing him like this. I knew he wanted me all of me and it was obvious. I wasn't being stuck up I was just stating the facts. I loved teasing him as soon as played with the collar of his shirt. I kept tracing it and my fingers brushed his skin and It felt good and I felt him tense and shiver. I took my hands away and said "Something that doesn't involve you"

It was kinda a bitchy move and I looked over at him and he looked hurt

"Im kidding, I might be shopping or something but I'm tired so I think I'm going to sleep"

"Oh cool" he said he was happy I changed my answer but was still sad and I felt bad.

I know I shouldn't have said that but I felt like my words really cut deep into him. Theres nothing worse than hearing from someone you really like "Ew I would never go out with you" I know I didn't exactly say that but the whole toying thing I did got his hops up and I practically ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

Luckily everyone was filing in through the door and the lesson started to begin so Noel moved back to his spot.. thank god. I don't know if I was able to make conversation with him anymore without it being really awkward. As it was you could literally feel the awkward.

The whole lesson I couldn't keep my mind off Noel wondering it wouldn't be that bad to give the guy at least one date but then again it might give him the wrong impression and then I will only hurt him more. I was disturbed in my thought when my phone vibrated.

I put it in my pencil case, Miss Pelosie is really strict when it comes to phones and stuff like that. It was from Ezra it read

Hey can we see each other tonight ;) - Ezra

Sure ;D – Aria

Alright come after dinner ;) - Ezra

"alrighty :) sorry have to go before Miss Pelosie kills me :P – Aria

Haahha good luck :P - Ezra

I closed my phone. Even thought we were just using each other for sex didn't mean I would fall in love with him at all! But also it was fine to text each other as friends of course.

For the last 5 minutes of the lesson I did nothing but daydream, maybe I had feelings for Noel. I didn't want to go out with him just yet I just got back. Plus I don't exactly want to break my agreement with Ezra just yet. Yeah we screwed once and it was amazing I don't know if Noel could satisfy me in such a way.

Noel is one of those guys who you think is all tough and hot and has a big dick … WRONG!. Okay well before we left for Iceland Mike knew I was into him not that he cared. Noel can offer me everything, gifts, love, luxury, hottness and other stuff. But one day after training Mike accidentally saw Noel's dick and apparently it is like 6 cm. Compared to Ezra's which is like 27 cm. Thats a pretty big difference if you ask me.

But then again if I went out with Noel I didn't exactly have to have sex with him. We could just do the cute things like kissing and cuddling. But there would always be a part of me that still wanted to be sleeping with Ezra. Which I clearly wouldn't be able to do if I was with Noel because thats cheating. I was so frazzled right now.

I ran my hand through my straightened hair and let it fall which ever way it wanted too which can sometimes give me a hot-ish look.

The rest of the school day went extremely slowly. I couldn't wait for Ezra to be in me again. I wanted the feel of his dick ploughing into me. I wanted more of his fingers in me and his tongue. Tonight I was so going down on him. I gave him a hand job last time but tonight this was it I was going to swallow every last bit of him.

Oh god this so isn't me I kept thinking but the way he makes me feel, so out of control, energised and horny.

I'm going to suck him dry he won't feel it for a week and then I'm going to make sure tonight is a night we will never forget.

**Kay guys I wasn't as happy with that chapter but please review and Merry Christmas guys :D xox Brie **


	5. Sneaking Out

**Hey guys hope you all had a god christmas :D like me :D. WOOO 3 days until PLL :D yaaay so pumped. Thank you guys for all your reviews as well :) xox Brie **

**OMG SO LIKE 1 day to PLL but don't get too excited if you live in Australia because I worked it out with the time difference when it shows there it will be 2:30 am here and I'm writing now at 1:13 am new years day and they are currently between 9am and 6 am so we practically have to wait 2 more painful days for it -...- also sorrry for not updating so this is a pretty long chapter for me :) xox**

I jumped into my car and for some reason I was a bit nervous but I was also confident. I drove home and couldn't wait until 5:30pm and then I could go over to his apartment. I think they might have had a faculty meeting or something to plan more lessons for the rest of the term. Ugh boring stuff, I would rather be banging him on the desk.

"mmm" I moaned to myself now that is something I would do to pass the time. I giggled to myself. I still hadn't started my car yet I was still in the parking lot. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the head rest. I imagined me and Ezra banging on his desk.

This turned me on I could feel my nipples poking through my dress. I spread my legs and just as I was about to touch myself there was a knocking on the window. I immediately opened my eyes and shut my legs.

My heart was pounding against my chest. I thought to myself, what if I had been caught possible masturbating in my car. It would be so embarrassing. I took a few deep breaths and rolled down my window to see Noel there.

"Can I help you" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood for Noel's lame pick up lines and crap like that I wanted to go home and get sexied up for my. Then it hit me what exactly was Ezra. I can't exactly say I want to go see my friend with benefits.. could I?

It just sounded a bit strange. Oh well I noticed Noel's mouth was moving but I didn't hear anything I was too busy contemplating what to wear tonight. Sexy lingerie or cute lingerie. Hmm.

I looked up at Noel and he looked like he was expecting an answer. Oopsies I thought

"Sorry what did you say?"

he rolled his eyes and smirked. Probably thinking typical Aria, so absentminded with her own thoughts she has no idea I was even speaking.

"I said can I have a lift home. I was supposed to get a lift with Craig but then he went home early or something. Is that okay?"

"Umm yeah sure hop in"

it was fortunate in a small town like this you knew where everyone lived. Probably why I was grateful my house wasn't a shit hole. Noel's house was a single story cute little cottage. It was something out of Snow White or something like that. I only thought of it being a positive thing knowing where people live because I know all of the short cuts. So it meant I wouldn't have to make awkward conversation with him.

"Cool thanks babe" he said and rushed to the other side of the car and jumped in

"No problem" I smiled as he just finished buckling up.

I reversed out of the parking spot and started driving us home.

"God Aria what on earth are you listening too" he said and I giggled

Just as I used my free hand to change the CD it came into contact with Noel's hand.

It felt good his hand. Which is stupid like its a hand but something about it felt right. We immediately pulled away. Well I did but his lingered a little bit.

He pulled his hand away at the exact moment where I looked down and blushed a bright red. I quickly changed the CD and kept on driving.

"Aria would it be that bad to date me. I don't wanna sound stuck up but if I asked out any girl they would say yes. Why won't you? Am I that much of a douche?"

"Noel its not you its just your friends with my brother I mean won't that be weird. And yeah what you just said was kinda stuck up" I said as I pulled into his drive way

"But I like that kind of confidence" I added

Without thinking I leant over and kissed him on the cheek. I was pulling away when he grabbed my chin with his fingers forcing my mouth to melt onto his. I felt something and so did he. It was something only we would know about, I couldn't explain it. I just felt so alive around him.

Maybe dating Noel wouldn't be that bad

"Dinner, this Saturday 7:00 Masso's Pizzeria. Ill see you there" he said getting out of the car

"Okay" I said finally giving into him

he leant in and kissed me deep before waving goodbye and going into his house. I was about to drive and then I saw him in his bedroom window jumping around like a little kid on christmas. It was really cute but retard as well.

I drove home and got ready for my date with that person. It wasn't a date . I wanted to keep seeing him but what would this mea for Noel and I.

"Okay Aria its one date it doesn't mean anything" I said to myself over and over but in the end it still didn't make me believe it.

I ran up to my room not even as much as glancing in my mothers direction. Which is pretty shady of me like running into the house.

"Damn" I screamed hopefully my mum didn't hear.

I was so freaken pissed. There was no way on a Monday night would mum let me go out even if it was to go to a friends house or something. I was going to have to sneak out. I didn't entirely like this idea but who cares. If I get caught I get grounded big deal. If anything it would get me out of that date.

Even though its my own fault. I wanna see him I really do its just real bad timing, thats all.

I put on a red, strapless dress and it finished right underneath my butt. I looked in the mirror and I kinda looked hot. I put on make-up and black high heels. I made sure I wore sexy lingerie underneath my clothing.

I looked down the stairs and mum was preparing dinner. I watched as she placed the cutlery and plates down on the dark wooden table.

She looked so peaceful. This was what she loved so why shouldn't she. Mum recently left the Gallery and is now a head chef at a local restaurant and business is booming. Because we left for Iceland she had to hire more staff to take care of the work load. But now she gets to return to it tomorrow.

I could tell she missed it when we were away. She got a job as a waitress in the local restaurant and every night no matter how exhausted she would always make something whether it be cakes, pastries, breads or meals.

And now she was probably dishing up some gourmet meal I could tell she had that peaceful look on her face that she normally gets when she cooks something up.

Shit, how was I supposed to get out of dinner. Hmm let me think, ohh of course.

I closed my door slightly so if my mum looked up the stairs she wouldn't be able to tell I was dressed up and stuff.

"Hey mum" I called down

"Yes sweetie" she replied and as I guessed she looked up the stairs

"I'm not having dinner"

"Why is that Aria. That is not acceptable I'm not one of those mothers you see in those silly TV shows you watch, whose daughters say there not having dinner and the parents don't care. Because Aria I care okay. I made this beautiful meal and I'm not letting you not eat it okay" she said sternly

I gave her a pouty face

"Fine Aria why on earth would you need to skip dinner" she said hands on her hips

I coughed and said "i feel really sick, so I'm just going to bed"

her face softened and said

"alright sweetie, call me if you need anything. Its probably just the jet lag okay?"

"Thanks mum your probably right"

And with that she picked up my plate and cutlery and I closed my door and continued getting ready for an eventful night ahead.

I whipped open my phone and wrote

"Have to wait to parents go to bed be there at 11? is that okay?" :) xox ~ Aria

"Yeah sure, thats better I have to plan lessons anyways. Please hurry. Me so horny ;) hehehhe" ~ Ez x

"ahahhaha okay i'll get there ASAP ~ xox Aria"

I closed my phone and laughed. I hadn't known him long but he was a well educated english teacher and I would have never expected him to send that but it was kinda funny. And it was true I was dying to see him and have his throbbing dick in my pulsating vagina.

Ugh I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, it was just the way he made me feel and plus I was horny like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't long before 11 and I crept outside my room. I tiptoed from my room and outside my parents room. They were sound asleep. I went past Mike's room and he was still up playing video games with headphones on. There was no way he would hear me. If there was a fire I doubt he would even hear the smoke alarm go off.

I went back into my room and grabbed my heels. I didn't put them on until I was in the car I couldn't risk someone hearing the clickity clack they made.

I grabbed my purse which had my necessities : lipgloss, condoms, tissues and some perfume you know the little portable kind.

I put pillows in my bed and piled lots of blankets on top. I know it seemed strange but it has actually worked for Hanna before and for Mike. It could be quite convincing especially if you twisted it a little bit to make it look like you were sleeping in the foetus position.

I closed my door behind me as I walked out of my bedroom. I crept down the stairs heels in my right hand and my left hand gracefully slid down the banister as I trotted down. I carefully walked across the timber flooring and carefully opened the door. I opened it just enough for me too fit through and carefully clicked it shut.

Earlier when In the day when after I had already parked my car I reversed it out and put it across the street so when I snuck out it wouldn't be too loud if anything my parents could think it was just another car driving on our street.

It then struck me I totally should have asked Ezra to pick me up that would have been so much better and plus there aren't that many people around to notice I'm in a teachers car. I giggled to myself I loved the whole sexy student/ teacher thing it was hot. And boy did it turn me on and the best part we did all the awesome stuff normal couples do like groping, foreplay and of course hot, wild sex.

I mean its not like our feelings would effect it. I bet if we had feelings the whole thing wouldn't be that hot, not like it is now. I secretly wished I could at least tell Hanna, she would thinking the whole student/ teacher thing is totally hot. And I wouldn't disagree with her either.

I slowly put the keys into the ignition and turned them, I winced slightly as the car made a loud noise telling me it was ready to go.

I quickly drove off before anyone noticed the familiar car sound.

Just as I did I received a text and I knew it would be Ezra. To bad I was wrong it was from A.

it read

"Aria, where on Earth are you going, don't worry I will find out soon enough xox ~ A"

**Okay guys that was my chapter okay I need you help so let me know sooo should I take a week an a half to update and do this amount which is 5 pages of writing orrr should I update every 2-3 days on my usual amount of writing which is 3 pages in office document. Love you guys looking forward to PLL I AM :D xox please review **

**~ Brie **


	6. I Feel Nothing

**Hey guys thanks for all your review please keep them coming :D ahahha. Also the votes are in whether I should write a long chapter and take a week and a half to update or update my normal amount which even though it doesn't look like much its 3 massive pages on my writing doc :). okay out of all the votes I got everyone wants me to do my normal amount and update every 2-3 days :D thanks guys enjoy :) ~ Xox Brie **

"Shit" I muttered under my breath as soon as I saw the text. I looked around the street while driving to see if I could possibly see A. But even if I saw A how would I know it was them. It could just be a normal person like me, no disguise no nothing how would I be able to tell.

And then it hit me and I slammed on the breaks which stirred a dog out of its sleep causing it to bark. Luckily I was a street away from home. Then I really thought about it I would definitely have to tell the girls, especially Spencer. We could be coming into contact with this person everyday and have absolutely no idea who they are. But behind the casual smile they give us every day or the polite conversation talk, they would know that deep down they were killing us.

I shuddered and kept on driving this A person like has been harassing us for a week now but its non stop and I'm seriously sick of it. But thats what they want us to feel right?

It wasn't long before I pulled up at the block of apartments. Even though Ezra and I weren't dating or anything he still made me feel better. It was just because were friends. And I'm sure if I continue sleeping with him will make us close. Not in a relationship way just friends...

I parked behind the apartment just to be safe.

The whole time I walked up the stairs A's message was still stirring in my mind, like would they or him/ her watch me go into his apartment.

I was halfway up the stairs when I thought I saw someone watching me. I quickly turned around and I saw someone running or something. All I saw was a bit of black blur. They were too fast and it was kind of late so I wasn't thinking.

I quickly ran down the stairs but before I was even at the bottom. I heard Ezra say

"Aria?"

I quickly turned around and saw Ezra standing there confused.

"Ezra, Hey" I said

"Aria hey, what are you doing?" he said gesturing to me paused halfway down the stairs

"Oh right" I said turning around and walking towards him

"I just thought I saw something" I said again shaking my head

I walked up the stairs until I was inches from him

"Hey" I said pecking him on the lips and I went inside.

He paused out there for awhile and I sat on the couch

holy crap what did I just do I just kissed him. Shit okay when he walks in it s going to be awkward. But I'm being dead serious I don't like him in that way. Okay in order to remove the awkward you must confront the awkward.

I always remember that line Hanna taught me it when we were little and I never forgot it because it as totally right.

I got up off the couch just as Ezra was walking in

I hurried over to him

"Ezra hey again, sorry I keep saying that look I'm sorry about that kiss I don't know why I did it. I just wasn't thinking and I still want this to be fun" I said hopeful

"yeah its fine, don't worry I mean its just a kiss whats thebiggy. See look"

and he pecked me "Nothing" he said

then he pecked me again "Nothing" he said this time his arms raised.

Then the third time instead of pecking his lips lingered on mine for a bit.

I definitely felt something.

I kissed Noel and it was not a big deal for me at all, but when I kissed Ezra it was like fireworks going off in my mouth.

"Okay well did you want to go to the bedroom" I asked pointing to his cute little bed in the corner

"Umm sure" he said

I knew he felt something he had too, I didn't want to look like a silly teenage girl who after a week of dating someone is already picturing their wedding. But thats fine because I'm not dating Ezra.

Ezra laid on the bed and I stripped off in front of him

he instantly got hard.

In my cute black, lacy lingerie I walked over to him and laid on top of him

"Okay you ready for another night of just sex?" he clarified. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or was saying it out loud to convince himself.

I nodded and said

"Just sex"

And with that we had a very nice night indeed. I came at least 3 times and had multiple orgasms it was amazing.

I started nestling into the crook of his neck a bit so I could relax a little before I had to leave. Then he whispered softly into my ear

"Any guy would be lucky to have you Aria"

and with that I slowly closed my eyes.

Before I knew it I was awakened by the annoying ringing of my phone.

I looked up at the ceiling and noticed sun streaming through the curtains.

I immediately sat up

"Shit" I said

I looked beside me and Ezra was sleeping peacefully

I slapped his face and yelled

"Wake up"

he groaned

"Sorry I had too, Ezra I slept here. Its like 6:00am we have to get ready for school and I don't have any clothes, I don't plan on wearing my dress or a vest"

Still not fully awake Ezra rolled over and started falling asleep

"Ezra" I shouted

"mmmmm" he mumbled

"were in deep shit, don't worry I have a plan which should almost definitely work"

"Get off I need to get ready" I said again he was too sleepy to even realise.

He straddled my lap with his arms and tilted his head up towards me and made a kind of kissy face.

I put my hands on the side of his cheek and kissed him I whispered in his ear

"This wasn't part of the deal, you know that"

"Yeah but where sleeping together its not a big deal if we kiss before and after, is it?"

I smiled and said "Nope"

He pulled himself up a little and kissed me again.

"Alright come on lets get ready" he said tapping my leg gently

he hopped into the shower and I grabbed my phone there were like 20 texts and missed calls from Ella. Well perfect. I quickly sent her a text saying

"Hey mum sorry I left really early today I have an early english extra curricular class with my English teach Mr. Fitz. Sorry mum gtg bye xox ~ Aria"

I didn't see her reply but I called all the girls

"Hey guys I need to ask you a really big favour and I promise to explain at school but can you guys bring me some clothes like um Spencer can you bring me a cute dress of yours and Emily I fit your shoe size so can you bring me some flats or something"

"Sure" said Emily

"Why did I need to be in this phone call at 6am" complained Hanna

"Because Hanna I need you to bring me some make- up"

"Ooo" she squealed

and finally Emily spoke up "Which flats black one?"

"Umm yes please. Thanks so much you guys I owe you big time i'll tell you everything at school. Bye"

and I hung up at least that was taken care of

The girls and I decided to meet at our favourite coffee shop.

I met them in there wearing the clothes from last night

I sat down at a table with them

they had a plastic bag filled with clothes, shoes and of course make-up

it was sitting in the middle of the table

"Thanks so much guys" I said grabbing the bag but Spencer stopped me

"No Aria tell us everything first"

oh god this is going to be hard was all I kept thinking.

**Hey guys another long chapter hope you liked it :D please Review xox ~ Brie **


	7. The Pang Begins

**Hey guys heres next Chapter Xox ~ Brie **

"Okay I'm going to explain please don't interrupt. Alright I don't exactly remember why I went t the bar. Oh yeah I dropped Mike off at practice and Noel was annoying me because he was constantly flirting like always os I really needed a drink or something. So I get to the bar and meet a really cute guy, next thing I know were having sex in his car. I know what you're thinking right what a slut but please I can do what I want. I didn't exactly want to tell you guys because you would think I was just trash. Anyways so at the bar as well we talked and I recently broke up with my boyfriend and he recently broke up with his Fiance`, ran off with his best friend. So were both kind of un available and now we have an agreement to have sex when we want".

"So can I please have the clothes, thanks" I said snatching the bag and running off to the ladies room.

I bolted because I couldn't handle the way Spencer's eyes were beating into my soul.

The way Emily was shocked beyond words.

The way Hanna was so frustrated I hadn't told her.

But the worst part was they were all judging me. Not the type of judgement you have towards someone who finds money in the shopping centre and doesn't hand it in. but the kind of judgement you have towards a hooker. Thats all I was to them just some trashy hooker.

Worst part is Rosewood is a small town so someone will definitely see me with Noel and it will go back towards my friends who will judge me even more if thats possible.

I wanted to sit on the toilet seat and cry but I stopped myself.

I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I looked in the mirror and told myself

"Be strong Aria, you can do it"

And with that I waltzed out of the bathroom with complete confidence and when I was about to sit down, they were gone.

I looked down at my feet

"Great" I said to myself

I kept walking a little bit less boldly than before.

Probably because my friends are so disappointed in me that they can't even look me in the eye.

Well they would have to see me in English period 1.

"Shit" I exclaimed and some old people in the shop gave me that look which says "a young lady shouldn't be talking such filth"

"Sorry" I said and I hurried to school

Thats why I swore because it was 8:30am and school started in 10 minutes.

I had a really naughty kinda of school girl fantasy I want fulfil today well this afternoon in detention. I thought with a wicked smile.

It would be too risky, unless we had an alibi but then again we would still be in school.

God Aria what was I doing, like I was fantasising about screwing my english fuck buddy in detention. No I couldn't possibly do that I still had to keep some dignity in tact.

I walked into english class ten minutes late and as soon as I saw him in the vest all I thought was Screw my dignity. Theres not much left of it anyways so what the hell.

I gave him my late note and walked over to my desk the whole time my friends didn't make eye contact with me. Wow are you serious we have been best friends forever and what I do in my spare time is none of their business so you know what screw them.

If they can't overlook one flaw that I have then they are definitely not my best friends.

As soon as the bell went signalling for period 2 they were out the door and the same as yesterday I stayed behind.

"Miss Montgomery what can I do for you"

it hit me I can't stay back all the time

"Umm I was thinking we could stay back after school and.." but I trailed off as his next class was entering.

I was leaving when I turned and mouthed "I will text you"

he nodded

I quickly left and whipped out my phone and texted

" I was hoping we would be able to screw in detention – Aria"

Ezra POV

as soon as I got her text I knew it was a bad idea but she really got me turned on. But I noticed the end of the text just said Aria. And not Aria xox. Like she normally did.

1 Month later ( Aria and Noel have been seeing each other for awhile now. Noel doesn't know about the sex buddies either :) )

Aria and I had been still sleeping together with no feelings. But lately i've been feeling jealous ever since that night I caught them. Which was 2 nights ago and since then we haven't even gone near each other and I'm starting to miss her.

Flashback Ezra POV

I felt like something different to eat. I drove a bit out of town and went to a new restaurant. As soon as I walked in I looked in the far corner of the restaurant I saw Aria with Noel. He'd being crushing on her for ages apparently. I had no idea they would be here. She told me about the date but I didn't know she would be here with him.

I was about to leave but she looked over and locked eyes with me. I loved those Hazel eyes the way they sparkled when she smiled or just in general really. She smiled in my direction and then went back to talking very comfortably with Noel.

I went and sat in my car and dozed off. I woke up to laughing and giggling.

Complaining I looked out the windscreen and saw Noel and Aria walking out of the restaurant laughing hysterically. I ducked down a little in my seat hoping they wouldn't see me.

Then they stopped and Noel leaned in close and then closed the gap their lips finally touching. I felt something maybe jealously but I wanted to leave. But I couldn't they were only 6 meters in front of my car , don't think their parents will appreciate me running over their children.

I watched as they went to her car and seemed to be going some where. I'm not sure why I did it. I followed them and they went into Noel's house I watched as they turned the light on in I'm guessing his bedroom. I watched behind the curtains and two shadows pressed together and took of each others tops.

I drove off and I couldn't help but notice that the amount of passion was in their kisses not like ours. The way their bodies pressed together. It was love.

**Alright guys thats my next chapter :D omg did you guys see episode 14 how amazing was it omggg. Anyways please review Xox ~ Brie**


	8. Jealously and Love

Next Chapter xox ~ Brie

Ezra POV

I was not normally a man to feel jealously but recently it has hit me... hard.

I put away my books and cleaned up around my apartment tonight Aria was coming over and I had a sneaky feeling it might be the last time seen as she has that stupid Noel to cart around. Everyday I walk into the school halls and they're there at her locker making out right in front of my office.

I'm wild with jealously and I can't take it anymore.

I was disrupted in my thoughts by a sweet knocking on my door.

I opened it and there she was standing before like some goddess creature.

"Hey" she said and walked in

"Lets get started" she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bedroom

this time when we had sex I didn't do the usual thing were it was just sex. But I really felt something part way through. The kisses weren't just full on, they were extremely passionate. I added passion and she returned it.

Afterwards we spooned and stuff but after 5 minutes she said

"I have to go Noel is waiting for me. Bye Ezra" she leaned in to kiss me but she drew back and did an awkward hug thing.

"Okay bye"

1 week

A week has passed and I haven't seen Aria. I see her in class but she's always kissing Noel or something.

The bell disturbed me signalling for lunch break.

"Aria can you stay after class"

everyone filed out the door and she slowly walked towards my desk. I looked up and realise we were not alone I saw Noel there and I looked from Aria to Noel and back to Aria.

She spoke

"Noel, i'll meet you out there ok?"

"Okay babe, love you" he said kissing her and as I watched jealous and annoyed. I thought they were going to stop when he pulled her closer to him and slipping in the tongue.

I cleared my throat

they immediately separated but before Noel left Aria said the thing I wanted her to tell me or more to the point never say to anyone else but me

"Love you too" she said blowing him a kiss and gently pecking his lips

I didn't talk until Noel was way out of ear shot

"Why haven't we hung out lately" I said getting to the point

"Ezra, it wasn't just mebut the last time we had sex it was different... we made love".

I heard someone coming but I wasn't entirely sure.

"What are you saying, Aria" I said glancing over at the door knowing that Noel could hear everything

"What we agreed on was keeping our feelings mutual... as friends and now what happened a week ago can never happen. I know it wasn't me but I felt something Ezra and you know that too, thats why i've been avoiding you, I can't have sex with you again"

then Noel came storming in

"Hold the fuck up. He looked at me and said, your sleeping with a student... also known as my girlfriend"

I looked for words to say but I couldn't find any

"Not anymore"

Noel enraged turned to Aria and said

"You've been cheating on me the whole time"

Aria puzzled for the right words just looked at the ground

"Were over Aria" he said

he didn't want to but how could he trust her again. The whole time I kept thinking this means I have a chance.. am I a terrible person for thinking this?

Noel stormed off and Aria turned to me

"You knew he was there? Didn't you?. Thats why you kept looking at the door. You wanted him to hear so you can try and get with me because you have a chance now?"

she was totally right though

"Aria I didn't"

she walked over to me and slapped me across the face a bit hard too.

"Never come near me again, you ruined this, my relationship and my life I hate you" and just like that she walked out.

She tried to transfer out of my class but there were no more openings in the other classes.

2 agonising weeks had passed and we were back from 2 week holidays. It had been 4 weeks til I had seen her. But in the 2 weeks she was in my class before holidays. I missed her

after class I asked her to stay back and most days she would ignore me. But today she stayed back

"Aria I..."

"No Ezra I really have to tell you something" she said walking over to the door and closing it checking the halls to make sure no one is near by

"I've been meaning to tell you something. Ezra I love you" she practically yelled

this made my heart skip a beat or 4000 I only dreamt of this day coming true.

I practically bolted from my desk over to her and kissed her so passionately our tongues twisting in a dance for dominance.

We stopped because we felt something. I looked over at the door and I was right there was a something and that something had a name... and it was Noel.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter :) please review cos I'm updating more often :) yeah erm so yup just please review and tell me what you think :) Xox ~ Brie **


	9. Did You Say Ezra?

"Shit" I heard her mutter and we immediately pulled apart.

Aria may have closed the door and blinds but she forgot about that small hole in the top of the door which had no blind and you could see through it as clear as day.

He totally ran off and I looked at Aria

"Aria you have to do something"

"Its okay I will babe I promise" she said stroking my face

I nodded and she flew out the door

Aria POV

I ran out the door and down the halls trying to catch up to Noel

"Noel"

"Noel"

"Noel!"

I screamed down the empty school halls which until 5 minutes ago was packed full of high school students trying to make their way home.

I then realised I have to think if I know where he would be. Immediately I run to the guys locker room and he wasn't there. I ran to the gym and he wasn't there either. I ran to the field if he might be running track or practicing lacrosse but he was no where to be found.

I didn't want Ezra to worry.

I walked back down the corridors and into my english room where my gorgeous boyfriend was waiting.

I had never seen him so worried. He was pacing up and down in front of his classroom running a hand through his once curly but now straightened hair.

"So is everything alright?" he asked frantically

I wouldn't be able to tell him it wasn't okay

"Yeah" I lied. I was use to lying I had been doing it over the last 8 or so weeks.

I remember when I lied to my friends about Ezra. They still don't know it was him but I totally overreacted.

I thought they left me in the coffee shop it was because they thought I was a slut turns out we were running late and they had to go because if Hanna got another late note she wouldn't be able to go to some fashion show. I thought they hated me which wasn't true I just had to talk to them.

And if anything ever bad happened with Ezra which I'm doubt it will then thats what I will do, i'll talk to him about it.

It will all be okay.

"And?" he asked

"And, he won't tell" I said trying not to look into his eyes otherwise he would know I was lying. Apparently something in my eyes always gave away or so i've heard

He walked over to me and kissed me as if so much weight was lifted off his shoulders

"Come to my place later?" he asked me

"Sure" I replied still a bit stunned by the kiss

"Wait actually just come now and you can follow my car or something"

"Alright" I said nodding

"I'll go first then you go after a minute or so" he said to me

"Okay"

"Wait Ezra we can walk down the halls together like just student/ teacher talking about stuff it wouldn't seem suspicious" I said

"Um alright up to you"

and with that we left the english classroom and walked together out to the carpark. When I got to my car I made sure I said extra loudly

"Bye Mr. Fitz" and he replied

"Goodbye Aria, i'll see you tomorrow" also loudly

I slumped into my car and just as I was undoing the window a pair of flush lips met mine and I kissed them back. But after awhile the kiss was different. I opened my eyes and Noel was kissing me.

"Get off" I said

but he wouldn't let me again forcing his lips onto mine. I opened the car door smashing his legs at the same time. That stopped him for awhile but I had nowhere to go so I ran back into the school and down the halls and into the one place I always felt safe... my english classroom.

I could hear him walking down the corridors yelling

"Aria, come on out, I won't hurt you"

"Yeah bullshit" I muttered under my breath

I sat against the back wall my head buried in my chest with soft sobs escaping me every chance they got.

I wasn't sure what it was that gave me away maybe it was my crying, perfume. I would never know.

Then everything was silent... too silent. I looked up and there he was standing at the foot of the classroom. I shakily got up and leant against the wall. Was so scared my whole body felt like it was trembling. It was like an earthquake in my own body.

"What do you want" I said only just managing to get out the words

"What I want" he laughed "I want you to give me another chance, we would still be together if it wasn't for me storming out like that"

"I have a new boyfriend Noel so go away" I finally mustered up the courage to walk past him and out into the halls but at the last second he grabbed my arm.

"You What?" he asked eyes blazing with fury

I took a deep breath and said "You heard me someone who cares about me, someone who loves me and I love him"

he was hurt by my words but for once I didn't care so I quickly added

"He would never do something like this to me, thats why I will always choose him over you"

enraged by my words Noel heaved me back and pushed me onto the floor except when he did my head hit the corner of the desk.

I was faking being unconscious and he didn't seem to mind.

I felt as he turned me over onto my back and stradelled my lap. I'm pretty sure what was about to happen next. I heard the dreadful sound of a zipper undo. I felt his dick kinda flop onto my stomach.

I carefully sat up a little and elbowed his dick as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain and I took that as my chance to escape. My legs still pinned I rolled onto my stomach and tried to crawl out of his wrath. I finally made it and ran down the halls but Noel had recovered quickly and was already at the door I was trying to escape with.

As soon as I saw him at the door I stopped running, I was still 20 meters away. I slowly started walking backwards and then bolted in the other direction.

It wasn't long before he started running after me. Then I saw it... a door just a couple meters away and will soon be in my reach I extended my right arm hoping to get it and just before my fingers touched it I was reefed back.

"Oww" I screamed. I was on the floor again.

I looked up to see Noel holding a huge chunk of my hair in his hands. I immediately felt the back of my hair and I can feel where he ripped out my hair. My head was bleeding where all the hair had been ripped out. And just like that I got a massive headache. I moaned and groaned in pain.

"Where was Ezra" I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Noel being yelled at by Ezra.

"You touch her again I call the cops" I heard Ezra yell

"No You touch her again I call the cops" Noel replied.

Ezra stung by his words landed a punch on Noel.

Noel rebounded and was beating Ezra up.

Ezra was never the kind of guy to bash someone up.

He must have been faking his injuries because in a flash Ezra was up and Noel was pinned to the ground. In a matter of minutes an officer showed up and took Noel away. Ezra was taken away to go give his statement and so was I.

"Okay miss tell us what happened" the officer Riley said to me

"Well I stayed back at school because I needed to get somethings from my locker, as I walked out so did Mr. Fitz and we just talked about my english homework and then we both got into our cars. Just as I was unrolling the window someone kissed me. When I forced them off me it was Noel.

"Sorry Aria just stop you there why didn't Mr Fitz stop him from kissing you even though you told Mr. Kahn to leave you alone" he asked

"He must have driven away or thought he was my boyfriend, sorry I don't know, can I continue?" I asked

he nodded

"Okay so when I told Noel t leave me alone several times he wouldn't so I ran into the school hoping another member of staff would be there, but there wasn't anyone so I hid in a classroom. It wasn't long before Noel found me and had me pinned on the floor... trying to rape me. I pushed him off me after several tries. But I managed to get down the halls and I wasn't far from the door when Noel was there waiting for me. So I ran in the other direction and when I was almost at the gym exit Noel reefed me back by my hair causing me too lose a whole lot of it. Because of the force he used I was on the ground in a matter of moments and loosing blood.

I wondered why Noel had just left me on the ground but I looked over and saw Ezra and Noel having a fight and they started punching each other and then Ezra pinned him down and then you guys showed up" I said finally giving my statement

he had been scribbling things down on his page the entire time and then when he was looking over his notes he frowned.

"Miss Montgomery I just have one question, why did you refer to you teach as Ezra in the last sentences you gave me...

**OOOOHHHHH cliff hanger ahahha sorry hope you guys liked this chapter it was 5 pages this time and not 3 :D since I haven't update in awhile I decided to give you a bigger chapter PLEASE review :D Xox ~ Brie **


	10. A

Hey Guys just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating and I have bad news. I can't update for another 2 weeks because I'm going to QLD and I'm only taking my mac to maybe download the new PLL episodes. I'm reallly sorry you guys but I will hardly have time. Maybe at night if I'm in my resort and on the couch or somehting I might write a bit over a few nights and update I'm really sorry guys no guarantees. Xox Brie P.S how awesome was PLL :O OMG I died when Ezra said that thing to Aria I was on the verge of tears :'( hhehe.


	11. Questions?

**Hey guys I'm know its been awhile since I updated but like I have had no WIFI for ten days which means I couldn't watch PLL I almost died... I'm not kidding. I left you off with a cliff hanger ahahha sorry about that I made the last chapter 5 pages and my norm is 3 pages so hopefully you guys enjoyed it a little bit more than normal anyways on to the story. Well also if you guys wanna know I'm stuck in the airport for like 3 hours now and my flight might be cancelled. So yep here we go next chapter :D P.S sorry for long writing here but like I'm gonna update like 4 new chapters btw REVIEW :D PLZ Xox Brie **

EZRA POV

I looked over in the little room Aria was in being questioned by the man. I could see her face the whole time she was calm and collected. I had just finished my questioning and I'm pretty sure I convinced both of the officers who questioned me. I looked down and continued reading my book. I read about 4 pages and then it hit me. Why were they taking so long? Had Aria revealed something she wasn't supposed too?

I was totally freaking out. I looked over at her porcelain face and it was filled with worry. I turned in my chair and frowned a little, almost asking her what happened. I wish I could have just gone in there and hugged her or something.

I saw the officer leave the room and go and talk to his manager.

I looked at Aria and she looked back at me. I really wanted to know what happened but I looked away to avoid suspicion

5 MINUTES EARLIER ARIA POV

I stared blankly at him, I wasn't able to move or speak or do anything.

"Sorry can you repeat the question"

The officer looked annoyed, he grunted and said

"I just said why in your alibi did you refer to your teacher as Mr Fitz in the beginning and then at the end you said Ezra. Why would you say Ezra and not Mr Fitz?"

I froze oh no I had made a mistake no, I never do this what do I do. I just stuck with my gut instincts and quickly said

"Sorry he's um a family friend of mine and my family's"

the officer nodded and then walked out of the small room and started talking with his supervisor. They both didn't look convinced.

I quickly looked over at Ezra he had been reading a book but looked up at me for a second and I think he knew I was panicking. We kept staring at each other but he looked away. Did he know I had slipped up? Was he angry at me? Oh god if he went to jail on my account I don't think he would be able to forgive me, even if he did I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

The officer called Ezra into the room I was in and he followed behind. When Ezra was in the room the officer closed the door and said

"You are both free to go I suggest you take a week off school and work so you can recover from the events that happened this evening. But as a precaution we will be monitoring your school and your home life and keep tabs on where you go and so on. As for Mr. Kahn he will no longer be attending your school and its best to stay away from him and were making him do 60 hours of community service. Any questions?"

we both looked at him blankly, we knew that if he was keeping tabs on us then we wouldn't be able to see each other at all not even remotely look at each other unless it was during school work but it would have to be actual school work.

We walked out and I got picked up by my parents and I looked over and he started walking home in the pouring rain. He looked so sad.

"Dad can we give a lift to Ezra, I mean its pouring outside and his car is at the school" I asked

"Sure sweetie good idea"

Byron quickly turned the car down the other street and pulled up next to Ezra. It reminded me of the time I was drenched and he let me in his car and pulled over in an ally so we could have a make out session.

We pulled over to him and he instantly saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Ezra would you like us to drive you to the school so you can pick up your car, were heading there anyways for Aria to pick up her car" my mum asked

both of my parents came but Mike didn't come probably busy doing something else like trying to figure out how to bone the newest chick on the cheerleading team.

"Sure thanks" he said walking around the other side of the car and climbing in next to me.

I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and flashed a toothy smile which made me blush and look down at the floor. My parents were busy talking and luckily it was peak hour so I got to spend more time with Ezra than I initially thought.

My dad drove away as soon as Ezra was buckled up.

Whilst driving my parents engrossed in a deep conversation and I looked down at the middle seat, the seat separating me from Ezra. I'm glad I chose not to sit there otherwise I would have jumped his bones straight away. He was in his little red jumper I loved so much even better a small piece of hair fell over his eyes, dripping wet.

I was totally turned on. I looked out my window again, Ezra and I were totally looking at each other and then we would look the other direction and then back at each other.

Ezra's hand glided smoothly across the middle seat. I cautiously extended my hand down my leg and onto the seat next to me. The whole time I watched my parents but they were too concentrated on stupid art talk.

I looked down and our hands were almost touching. I moved my hand closer so it was wrapped firmly in his. He took his hand out and turned mine over so the palm was facing up. He traced small circles on my palm and it tickled but it felt nice. He kept playing with my fingers and stroking them and drawing shapes. We were moving closer our foreheads almost touching. I leant my head down and our lips lightly touched and before we could deepen the kiss we were interrupted by a slam on the brakes. I looked up and saw my dad glaring at Ezra and I in the revision mirror.

**Hey guys sorry only just got back from QLD sorry again for not being able to update it sucked I wanted too but mind you I was doing so many things I didn't even have time to write. So sorry and I hope you like this chapter and I know another Cliffy ahaha sorry :D Xox Brie please review. **

**Hey guys I'm real sorry if this took ages I tried to update on January 26th but every time I try to update it comes with a message saying it doesn't work and crap like that so guys I'm sorry I haven't abandoned you I'm sorry I tried so many times even from a different computer. **


	12. Tonight Is Ours

Hey guys next chapter WOOT I'm so glad you guys didn't totally desert me.. I hope because this is new chapter, I had to re write it so its no 7 pages anymore :( sorry and I just got my laptop back today and I promised I would update as soon as I got it, but I had to rewrite the file went al retarded :P gah anyways here we go hope you like and please review Xox ~ Brie

ARIA POV

I stared at my father blankly through the rear vision mirror. My mother hadn't seemed to notice. I looked at my dad and put both my hands together and mouthed "Please". He looked at me intently.

Ella saw Byron staring at me and turned around to me and said "Whats going on you too"

Before I could speak my dad did something quite remarkable.

"Umm nothing Ella, I was just thinking" and with that Byron continued to drive.

I looked at Ezra and we both shared the same expression.. confused, overwhelmed, bewildered and totally and unbelievably relieved. We both sighed in relief. I looked back at the revision mirror and as I assumed my dad was looking at me and giving me a look meaning we will talk later. I nodded and held Ezra's hand again even though my father was not happy at all.

When we pulled up at the school Ezra pretended to do up his shoe and I pretended to drop my bracelet, we put our heads under the seat and kissed each other one more time who knew it might have been our last.

It was only a quick kiss but the amount of passion in it was breath taking, not knowing what my dad might do. As soon as we pulled apart I wanted him, I wanted more of him. When he bid my parents and I goodnight and started walking to his car. I didn't care, I didn't care about what would happen or the consequences. As soon as he was about to drive away I unbuckled my belt, opened the car door and ran to his car. I wasn't thinking my heart was racing.

"Aria what are you doing, come back" I heard my parents yelling

but I didn't care and as soon as I was in the car and buckled up I turned to Ezra and said

"Go quickly" I practically shouted

within moments we had pulled out of the school parking lot and had made a run for it. I didn't want our relationship to come out this way so I texted the girls to warn them of what was happening and I may not attend school tomorrow.

I doubt my parents would dob us in to the police, they wouldn't hurt me like that plus they must have realised we love each other if I just ran out of our car and into my teachers car surely they wouldn't … right?

We pulled up at Ezra's apartment when he turned to me and said

"This is mad, you know that don't you"

"Yes but Ezra I love you and theres no telling what my dad will do so lets just have this us one night of pure bliss" I said staring him in the eyes.

He reached over and held my face between his giant hands and kissed me.

I know I told my friends to make up excuses for me in class and bring me clothes but I quickly sent another text saying never mind. Because whatever happens tomorrow will be fine because we have this night, this night is our night.

We walked up to his apartment hand in hand. When we got to the door he opened it but before I could go in he picked me up and carried me bridal style in his apartment and threw me onto the bed.

He crawled on top of me and kissed me hard and passionate. I wrapped my legs around his pelvis and whilst making out with me he started at the same time started thrusting against me. I moaned into his lips begging for more. I moved my lips away from his and nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned into me. He loved it when I did that it, it turned him on and made him totally want me.

I went back to his lips and massaged his tongue with my own. I ripped off his shirt and he took off my dress. I felt his hard member pulsating against me while he thrusted. I fiddled with his belt and took off his pants. He got faster our dry sex became more intense. He pushed harder against my pussy which was becoming increasingly wet.

I took off his pants and placed my hands on his erect dick. At the same time he stroked my hard nipples with his thumbs. Ezra needed to be in me right now. So much so he didn't even bother removing my panties he just moved them to the side. He tried to enter but my nickers kept getting in the way and so he just ripped them off me.

He practically smashed his cock into me and I took it willingly. It felt good for him to be in me. But despite all of the dirty things we do with each other and no matter how rough our sex is it still means something.

Even though we were stark naked and at it like rabbits (Bridget Jones's Diary Quote) it was so passionate. It was the most passionate and safe I had ever felt in my life. No matter what was to happen hopefully everything would be alright.

Even if it wasn't I would have this to remember this night was our night, something a man and a woman could express together... their love for one another.

After our crazy sex no matter how tired we were we just kept making sweet love. Lucky I am on the pill Ezra gave up using condoms like 3 times ago. I don't blame him having sex 16 times in a row is bad enough but having to put a condom on his dick after every time is practically impossible.

ELLA POV

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" I screamed as we walked into mine and Byron's house.

I stormed in and Byron followed closing the door so the neighbours wouldn't hear.

"Ella I don't know"

"Oh I think you do, when she ran into his car you were shocked but not as shocked as I was, not nearly shocked enough to come to the conclusion that our daughter is seeing her teacher, god only knows what they are doing right now"

"Yes I know Ella, hunny please calm down, we couldn't do anything to stop it"

"Yes we could have... and we will"

SORRY guys short chapter I know especially since my mac has been in repair for what seems forever :P so please review sorry another cliffy. Do you guys like the dirty scenes? I'm not sure so I stopped them for awhile but yeah it needed something exciting :P ahaha okay please review 3 you guys Xox ~ Brie


	13. Surprises

Hey guys yay next chapter sorry its taken me ages so like I really want an Ezria scene in PLL or I'm gonna die :P. okay next chapter and please review :)

Byron POV

"Ella, no don't be silly" I said trying to calm my frantic wife, who is now pacing around the kitchen. Great I thought, this is bad as soon as she pacing you know she is beyond mad, she is livid.

"No Byron I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while my daughter and may I remind you HER TEACHER! Are doing god knows what" she screamed

"Ella do you really think Aria would do that?"

"Yes Byron I do"

I sighed

"I mean I wouldn't pick Aria to be the type of girl to go out with her teacher God only knows what they have done, it makes me sick"

"Ella I know what you mean" I said walking over to her and now she had stopped pacing

"Im livid" I added

"Yes well it certainly doesn't look that way, what it looks like is you are covering for her and that you approve of this relationship that happens to be happening behind our backs even as we speak. Byron ho wlong have you known" she said looking at me sternly

oh god I hated it when she did that eye thing, whenever she wants information she does this weird thing with her eyes. You feel so intimidated so you just breakdown and tell her everything. Believe me I know, I have never really experienced it but Aria has on many occassions. Aria warned me about this, okay byron keep calm I told myself.

"Ella don't be ridiculous I found out at the same time as you did"

"Ok Byron then why, when Aria ran out of the car where you not surprised"

"I uhh" I stuttered

she walked closer to me and stared at me even harder

"Okay I found out 5 minutes before you did, I caught them holding hands and maybe kissing a little, but thats why I jumped on the brakes"

She cut e off mid sentence

"Then why didn't you do something, like call the police you moron"

"Ella, I panicked what would you have done?"

"hmm let me think Byron, my daughter and her teacher were just making out in the back of our car, I would say RING THE POLICE" she screamed and stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door.

She came back in a second gave me my pillow and a blanket. She looked at me coldly and said

"Couch is comfortable"

And with that she slammed the bedroom door.

EZRA POV

"Wow Aria that was amazing" I said rolling off her

"I know" she said rolling over and kissing me

I laid on my side and she did the same.

She put her hand on my chest and gently massaged my pectorals (Chest muscles)

it felt so good.

"Mmm Aria" I moaned

"Ezra, I love you okay, never forget that" she said holding my head between her tiny hands.

"Aria I will do anything for you, which is why I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Aria I'm sorry this isn't the perfect moment but considering tonights events I don't know if there will be anything chance"

I got off the bed, reached over to my bedside table draw and got down on one knee.

She put her hands over her mouth in total shock... I hope

"Aria Montgomery, I have loved you ever since we met and I ruined our agreement, that night we were supposed to have sex but we made love and it was the most fulfilling thing I have ever experienced in my whole life and I never want it to go away, so Aria Montgomery will you maryy me?" I said opening the box revealing a princess cut diamond

she was crying. Great Ezra get ready for rejection, I thought to myself.

"Ezra of course I love you"

I jumped up from where I was, which was in front of the bed but now I was overjoyed. I jumped onto the bed and hugged her and kissed her. She was crying but she was beaming. I slid the ring onto her small finger and it was a perfect fit. They did take the ring size from a doll mannequin so of course it fit. I giggled to myself.

"Aria I'm so happy"

"Me too Ezra, its beautiful" she said hand in air staring at the ring

We were interrupted by a knocking at the door

"police open up"

I froze I saw Aria was frightened. I walked over and opened the door

"Yes officers can I help you"

"Are you Ezra Fitz"

"Yes I am" I replied to the officer who I think his name is Garret

"You are under arrest for the stadgetory rape of a minor, anything you do can be used in court against you"

Aria POV

Just like that I saw the love of my life taken away from me.

OKAY Guys don't hate me please, I haven't read a fanfic which leads him to going into jail so I'm really sorry but it will be all good I promise :D Xox Please review ~ Brie


	14. What's Best For You

Hey guys sorry about last chapter its so sad but as a fellow Ezria follower I will make things good :D

Aria POV

He was taken out of the door. I ran to the window and I saw him in the cop car getting driven away. Oh no what have I done. Luckily he put on his t-shirt and track pants before answering the door. How awkward if he goes to jail naked and cuffed, I mean thats just asking to be butt raped.

I sat on his bed and cried. I was so sad no I was enraged there is one person responsible for this and they will regret it.

I got in my car and drove home trying to ignore the tears that soaked my face.

I came home slammed the door and saw my dad jump from the couch.

"Aria whats wrong hunny, what did he do"

"Don't you mean what you did dad? Should I even call you that anymore"

"Aria I don't understand" I stormed upstairs

Byron POV

What the hell was happening. Then it hit me

"Ella" I whispered

I ran up the stairs and saw Ella in the bedroom sitting on her side of the bed next to her dresser where the spare home phone was resting.

"Ella no what have you done!"

"What should have been done and what is right" she said calmly

"Why would you do that Ella you know how much he means to her, she wouldn't have jumped out of the car in the middle of the night, might I add it was pouring. To get in her teacher's car. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do that unless they were truly in love"

she just sat there and spoke ever so calmly

"You would know all about teacher student relationships wouldn't you Byron?"

I was enraged her words really cut deep but I had to do this for Aria.

Ella stood up and walked out

I grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and said

"Ella do you realise what you have done"

she finally came to her senses and left her calm stage

"Byron I'm trying to protect her"

"No Ella sweetie I know your trying to help but what you did just killed Aria and not to mention Mr. Fitz"

"Byron will she ever forgive me"

"No I wouldn't think so and neither will he. Don't you see Ella their in love and there is nothing you can do to stop it, or from Ezra going to jail for 18 months to 8 years. I hope you happy"

I walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs to leave Ella totally and utterly regretful.

EZRA POV

I was taken into the cop car and driving to the station. I took in my surroundings the smelly, old car nothing compared to my awesome corolla.

"Not too fun riding in the back huh?" Garret sneered

Ignored him and just kept looking around. I was scared shitless. Not only would my life be destroyed but so would Aria's and I couldn't do that too her.

Garret spoke again

"It always makes me happy when we catch sick bastards like you around our town"

"why am I called a sick bastard?" I asked him. I was supposed to keep talking but he interrupted me

"Geez let me think you had a fling your students"

"I did not have a fling with one of my students"

"Thats not what the woman on the phone said"

"What woman?"

"The woman who turned you in...Ezra"

I paused for a minute and clenched my jaw... Ella. After all these years of working with Ella and she does this to me.

"For your information it was not a fling it was love" I said confidently

"Yeah I'm sure" he said

"That makes it better here you can get out here and go back to your love" Garret added pulling the car over.

Could it really be true, my heart skipped a beat

he got out of the car and opened my door and when I tried to climb out. He pushed me back in the car I was confused.

He laughed and said "Yeah right buddy, if I did that for everyone who said that there would be no one in jail. He laughed again.

He slammed the door in my face and got back in the car and kept driving towards the police station.

I was humiliated, embarrassed and livid.

I went into the jail, gave my statement and admitted to everything including having sex with her on many occasions. I declared my love for her again and they laughed and tried to play the same sick joke on me that Garret did whilst driving here. It must have been some kind of trick they did to every poor sucker who entered here.

I wonder how Aria was doing, was she angry with me.

The officers were in getting some coffee in the break room, I quickly whipped out my phone despite my handcuffs, the least I could do was send Aria a text.

"My dearest Aria, its hard for me to text at the moment but according to the officers I'm going to jail for at least the whole amount they can give me... 8 years. Aria I love you more than anything in the world so I understand if you want to be with someone who can give you the life you deserve. Love you always Ezra Xox 3"

I cried as I typed the message I really hope she wouldn't let me go but if thats whats the best for her then so be it.

I quickly got a reply from Aria and my heart was racing I wanted to know what she had written hoping she would wait but I also didn't want to be let down.

It read

"My darling Ezra, Nothing can ever come between us, okay so maybe this is a bit of a hurdle we just have to jump over but before you now it you will be back holding me in your arms, telling em everything will be alright. I promise it will be alright Ezra. Ezra I know you are the love of my life I can feel it... sense it. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else because even thought it didn't seem like it, I would be extremely unhappy. The happiest, safest I ever feel is in you apartment in you arms, kissing and cuddling. Ezra I will wait 20 years if I have too. I love you Xox ~ Aria

I cried as I read the text. Never in my life have I cried it just never managed to get out but now tears were escaping me like crazy. What was going to happen to me?

**Hey guys yay longer chapter 4 pages this time yay. I wanted to stop so I could write something or next chapter. Hey guys I know it took me ages to update but like I hardly got any reviews **

**:( oh well :) can you guys please give me some more reviews and I'm sorry about the spelling error last chapter I was in a rush to update I forgot to double check it. I'm so sorry 3 Xox Brie p.s please review :)**


	15. Sneaky Suspicion

**HEY GUYS Thanks for Reviewing YAY keep it up :D :P ahahahha sorry. Omg lol I'm in class and my phone went of so I'm just gonna write lalalalaa acting normal. Haha okay sorry. Heres next chapter please don't hate on me for whats gonna happen :( Xox Brie **

**Btw in one part of this chapter I said Holden's mum is a lawyer but like I don't know if she is I just made it up :) **

EZRA POV

I stayed 2 nights in the small police stations jail. They took my phone so I couldn't tell Aria I was alright. They took everything.

"Ezra Fitz" I heard a voice

I looked around and then a tall, thick bodied man appeared and opened the gate for me

"You may make a phone call now, preferably to your lawyer" he said

I walked out and rang Aria, I know I shouldn't have but I did.

"Hello" she answered, she sounded like she had been crying

"Hey, its me" I said

"Ezra" she squealed

"Ssh" I reminded her

"Oppsies sorry" she laughed

"Aria I'm in the police station's jail"

"I know"

"Aria Idont have long but this is embarrassing so please don't laugh, i.. I need a lawyer"

"Yeah go call him or her" she said

"Aria thats the problem"

"Why?"

"I don't have one" I said putting my head down and I was afraid she would laugh

"Ezra, hey its ok i'll get you one, when do you need one?"

"Very Soon!" I said alarmed

"Okay"

"Aria I have to go" I said as the officer started approaching

"Okay Ezra I love you okay I want to see you"

"Aria I love you more, but you can't. The best thing you need to do is forget about me, forget I ever existed and move on" just as I was about to hang up I heard her say something so I put the phone to my ear again and I heard her say

"I will always remember you, my soul mate, my friend my other half I love you" she started crying and hung up.

I had a tear in my eye as well, I was the only person she would ever be truly happy with, her other half... her soulmate.

I need her I needed to hold her and kiss her over and over and runaway with her and forget about everything.

But I can't do that. As the officer walked me back to my cell a wild thought came over me, I should run and keep running until I find her and hold her one more time just so I could have that to remember. Mind you I had last night I can still feel her warm pussy enclosing around my dick and the small, sweet sighs coming out of her mouth as I moved backwards and forwards inside of her.

Just the thought instantly made me hard.

"No Ezra" I thought to myself "Think of banging byron" almost instantly I lost my wood.

Thank god.

No long and I fell asleep.

ARIA POV

I lay on my bed tossing and turning. It was 4pm and I hadn't attended school in two days luckily tomorrow was saturday so I didn't have to keep on making up excuses to my friends and teachers. I hadn't told my friends about Ezra yet I figured the less people know the better.

Saturday finally came and a thought popped into my head. Immediately I rushed over to the Hastings household to see Spencer and her mum conversing over toast and coffee.

"Mrs Hastings" I said

I had snuck through the backdoor hopefully they wouldn't mind

"Yes Aria" she said looking up from her plate

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about some legal stuff, for a friend of mine, you see he doesn't have a lawyer and needs one desperately"

"Yes sure Aria come to my office on Monday"

"Im afraid that may be too late, you see he's in big trouble and I think you may have to talk with him"

"Yes of course, straight away okay well, is he in Rosewood police station"

I took in a breath "Yep he is, did you want to go now or?"

"Okay yes I will meet youout front in 5 mintues"

"Okay thank you so much"

I walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table with Spencer, she turned to me and said

"Aria who out of your guy friends needs help"

I was super nervous " umm no one you don't know him"

"Aria... I know when your lying"

"Its for Holden okay his friend from chess club needs some help"

"Aria, it may be for Holden's friend but I know for a fact that Holden doesn't play chess, especially since I'm the head of the chess club committee"

"Of course you are" I muttered under my breath

"What?"

"Oh no nothing, so yeah I don't remember which club, heck he may not even go to our school so yeah just trying to help Holden out"

"Aria why can't Holden just help him out?"

"Because he doesn't have a lawyer"

"Aria his mum is a lawyer..."

I just stared blankly at her and Mrs Hasting's came down the stairs

"Alright Aria you ready to go?" she asked

"umm yep, all ready"

"Okay good lets go" she smiled

We both walked out the door and I knew Spencer had a sneaky suspicion that I was not telling the truth.

**Hey Guys yay I'm like on a roll when it comes to updating now.. mainly because I have some massive assignments I need to do and stuff so I won't have much time to write :( aww but please review and let me know what you think so far :D **


	16. Those Last Minutes Count

Hey Guy next chapter :D please keep hose reviews coming :D xox ~ Brie OMG guy I totally cried when they were in the car in episode 21 :'(

Aria POV

Well the car ride was awkward to say the least. The fact that Mrs Hastings kept interrogating me.

"Okay Aria I need to know some of these things, tell me"

"Okay, well its a male friend of mine and he is being charged of statutory rape and going out with someone he umm shouldn't have"

"okay Aria I need to know what you mean by that"

"Well as long as you won't judge him, as long as you know it was for love and nothing else and they didn't quite understand the circumstances at first"

we got out of the car and started walking to the police station

"Aria who is this person and then I will make my decision"

"Well..." I trailed off and it was long before we were standing outside his jail cell.

"Ezra" I whispered and he turned around

"Aria!... and Mrs Hastings"

"Wait Aria did you have intercourse with your teacher!" she said

"Please understand we didn't know he was my teacher" I pleaded

"Yes but I'm guessing you continued this so called relationship?"

"Please" I said starting to cry

"Aria I'm sorry i've known you since you were born and your practically my daughter but the only problem is I really don't know how can win a case like this, you can't just go in front of a jury and say you love each other and everything be okay. I mean he slept with a minor... who is his student!"

"Please Mrs Hastings will you try.. for me?" I asked putting my tiny hand behind my back and into Ezra's cell in the hope he would grab it. It wasn't long before I felt his warm hand caressing mine and tracing patterns on it.

Mrs Hastings was a few feet in front of me and completely unaware of what Ezra and I were doing.

"Aria I don't know, I mean how can I successfully get him out of going to jail, it would be practically impossible, I think Ezra you just have to accept the consequences. Look I'm really sorry you two but this kind of thing is wrong for a reason, Ezra please try to forgive me, I just can't I cant do it to Ella and Byron."

I sighed and I could tell Ezra was disappointed too. I looked up from the floor and at Spencer's mum and she was foraging in her bag. I frowned totally confused. She pulled out a pen and a small paper.

"Okay, here is the name of my friend she's a good lawyer too. I'm sorry"she put the small piece of paper in my hand and just like that Mrs Hastings walked away.

I looked at the piece of paper and it had a name and number on it.

I turned around and I saw Ezra's face for what seemed like the first time in years. He was lying on his little bed thing. He was tired and lying down on his stomach. I bent down on the floor so I could look him in the eye.

"Ezie I can't stay long but everything will be okay I promise you" I put my hands on either side of his face and stoked my thumb against his cheek.

He looked into my eyes

"Aria I'm sorry"

"No Ezra its my fault"

"No its no ones fault... it was love" He spoke

I looked down and he pulled up my chin and kissed me. It was kinda awkward because my head couldn't fit through the bars. But our lips could still meet each other and that was all we needed.

I kissed him for over 5 minutes and although that doesn't seem long it is when you don't have chap stick and running out of saliva because you used it all for your boyfriend's mouth. I pulled away even though I didn't want too. I loved him so much.

With a bit of pash rash I licked my lips a bit which was better and quickly put on the chap stick from my pocket and applied a ton to my lips. I looked at Ezra and I held his chin to the bars and put some chap stick on him too.

He laughed "Thanks babe"

I giggled "No worries"

I was walking backwards holding his hand as far as our arms would allow us despite the bars in the way. My back was almost near the wall and before I knew it he pulled me back and my lips crashed onto his and it felt so much better with the chap stick. It seemed silly to be grateful for chap stick but it helped so much.

I kissed him for awhile, our mouths in sync with each others and tongues in the same routine.

"I have to go before I get into trouble Ezie" I told him

"I know but I don't want you to go" he replied

"I know" I said sighing and playing with his hand still in mine.

I ruffled his hair a little bit and he looked at me saying "I hate it when you do this"

I laughed knowing what he was thinking

"I know you hate it Ezzie but tough, because I love it" I smirked

he laughed knowing I would always get my way.

"Hey Aria I'm going to see if I can call this number I have court on Monday"

"I know ill see you before then I promise I love you so much" I kissed him again and had to walk away fast so I wouldn't turn back and try to have awkward sex with him between the bars. I kinda laughed to myself which made the sickening feeling in my stomach ease a little.

As soon as I was out in the parking lot I slapped my head with my hand

"Dammit" I exclaimed

Mrs Hastings drove me here and left when I obviously offended her and now she will go home tell Spencer I'm a slut and not to hang out with me ever again.

I ran home and up to my room and slammed the door and cried my eyes out. Why was nobody going to help him. I cried into my pillow.

"Aria you need to get up" I heard my mum yell from downstairs

"What, shut up mum its Sunday, leave me alone"

"Aria its Tuesday, now I let you sleep in yesterday but you have to go to school"

I rushed out of my bed

"What?" I yelled

"You knew Ezra's case was yesterday, you knew If I didn't go to give a statement the outcome would be worse. Why would you do this to me"

I ran into my room pulled on some pants, UGG boots and a long white cardigan and ran out the door. I literally threw on my clothes and ran downstairs and into my car.

The whole time Ella was shouting at me

"Aria you can't go and see him, I forbid it"

I rolled dow the window a bit tears overflowing my eyes and spilling onto my pants.

"No mum why should I listen to you, you have ruined my life" I screamed

Ella rolled her eyes

"You teenagers are so dramatic you think your first love is the one"

"Yeah well Ezra and I are engaged so..." I trailed off and sped out of the driveway and Ella just stood there gaping like an idiot.

I mean I guess its ridiculous when someone is engaged like 2 weeks before their 18 but not only that, that person is your daughter... yeah no wonder my mum is standing there looking like a freak. Its like I told her I was pregnant. I laughed thats just ridiculous. No but I don't blame her if my daughter woke up ran down to her car and told her mum she's engaged to her teacher I might kill her. I laughed a little but I still couldn't help the fact I was about to throw up everywhere.

I drove like crazy and went to the local jail.

"Hi is an Ezra Fitz here" I asked the police officer

The dark skinned lady eyed me up and down and raised an eyebrow.

She walked over to her filing cabinet

"Im sorry dear he isn't here"

I started to panic

"Umm well do you know where he is" I asked

"Im sorry I can't give out that information unless your family... are you family?"

"Im his fiance`" I said loud and proud

"Well alright then"

I waited for a few moments taking in my surroundings, it was pretty scary. I have been terrified of jails my whole life, but I would go in one and spend all day there if it meant I could see Ezra.

"Alright apparently he is in a jail in Philadelphia"

"Thank you so much" I said totally grateful and ran back out to my car before she could say anything back.

**Hey guys I know that was kinda an abrupt ending and I'm sorry its just I have a good idea for next chapter :D yay. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because its longer :P please review 3 you guys xox ~ Brie**

BTW I uploaded this chapter and then I took it down and fixed many errors so I'm really sorry about that guys, I did spell check and everything but my mac was being a retard :P so sorry guys please review :D xox


	17. GoodBye

Hey Guys next chapter :D

:( I got like 2 reviews for last chapter please guys :D xox Brie

Ezra POV

I was so confused why didn't Aria come, I mean I made a commitment to her and she was partying.

"No Ezra don't say that" I reassured myself

"She's going to move on mate get over it, it was probably too hard for her to handle to show up. Great 5 years in here" I said to myself I looked around the small cell, terrified I would get a cell mate.

I was always they guy everyone picked on, the guy's whose head was always reading a book and was chosen last for sports. Now I will probably have a reunion with everyone from my high school and some people from my college. I'm the guy they all wanted to bash the crap out of but they couldn't because my father was the mayor of where we used to live. It was the only thing that kept me from being bashed well now I will see a lot of them and I have no one to defend me.

This weird siren went off and the jail gates were opened, it must be lunch time. I walked down the halls and into a large room in the middle of the jail where there were many tables with people on them in their orange uniforms eating some slop.

I walked over to the lady who was serving the food and she gave me 2 slices of beef, some mash potato and a juice box. Wow so this is what hell is like, I thought to myself.

I walked over to a spare table and a big guy walked up to me and smashed the tray in my hands making everything fall to the floor. I looked down and then up to the big guy... great I know whats coming next

ARIA POV

As soon as the lady told me the whereabouts of Ezra I was thrilled, my whole body was shaking with excitement. Oh no won't he totally hate me for not going to see him or more to the point show up for court. Maybe we can go to court again, I wonder how long he has to stay there. Although it doesn't look to good i've been researching and he's going to get at least 6 years.

Whats even worse Spencer was suspicious before everything went down at the jail and I'm sure her mum coming home angry and me not showing up to school for 2 days must really be killing her. She's probably trying to figure out whats happened. Knowing Spencer she's come up with at least 3 reasons and knowing Hanna, she probably thought of 1 dumb idea to do with shoe shopping.

I laughed which made me feel a bit better but I was still so nervous.

About an hour and a half later I finally pulled up at the jail. I looked at it, it was old and smelly... and I was only in the parking lot. Poor Ezra I'm sure he's not coping.

I almost ran into the jail. I looked at the mad behind the counter.

"Hi um I'm here to see Ezra Fitz"

"Are you family" he asked in a deep husky voice

"Im his fiance`" every time I said that it made it even more real, we were possibly getting married.

"right this way madam"

he took me into a little room

"He will be here soon ma'am"

I smiled at the tall, lean cop and said "Thanks"

I walked around in the room for a bit and then I went to the window on the other side of the room and just stared at the cars. Mine and 2 other cars were parked. I feel bad for some of these people like they don't have any contact with their family.

Then I heard a weird buzz.

"Aria" I heard a faint voice

I turned around and he was there.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry please forgive me"

"Aria I..." he trailed off

"Forgive me" I said my lips centimetres from his

he obviously couldn't help himself. He crushed his lips onto mine. He started to get a bit feisty which normally I don't mind, in fact I loved it.

"Ezra remember people are watching us, and I don't really feel like making a porn today" we both laughed

I hugged him and he winced in pain.

"Ezra whats wrong"

"No its nothing"

"Thats not nothing, let me see"

"Aria, don't" he said as I tried to pull up his shirt to have a look at his stomach

"Ezra, I'm taking a look and thats that okay?"

"ok" he replied

"Thank you" I reached up and pecked him on the lips once, twice and then it turned into a make-out session.

"Okay Ezzie I need to take a look okay, for real this time" I said stroking his head

he sighed "Fine"

As soon as I lifted up his shirt I wanted to cry, all over his body were Blue/ purple bruises.

"Ezra who did this"

"I dunno just some blokes who give the new guys crap"

"Officer" I yelled and almost immediately one came running in

"Yes ma'am"

"Hi, um my fiance` here was bashed pretty badly and I want to know why it wasn't stopped and why he wasn't referred to a medical professional?" I said with confidence

"Okay ma'am on it right away, you can go with him to the medical staff downstairs and if its serious you can g to the nearest hospital which is 6 kilometres from here"

"Thank you" I said relieved. I may have brushed up on my text book skills but not enough to put up another strong case.

**2 weeks later **

Ezra was back in jail, he had to stay in hospital for awhile because he had cracked ribs and one of the ribs came close to puncturing his lung. I wanted to go visit Ezra today but I wasn't allowed too. Even though were hopefully going to be a family one day, the police working at the jail realised I was the girl he allegedly raped. Plus I was his student and he and I slept with each other on numerous occasions. I loved the way he teased the tip of his dick before it entered my wetness.

I moaned to myself, why was he so damn sexy.

5 MONTHS LATER

Things are getting really difficult with Ezra in jail for so long I'm getting really lonely especially since I can't visit him. Also there is a new guy in town... Pierce. He's so dreamy he reminds me so much of Ezra which is probably why he and I have been hanging out for awhile. But nothing has happened and I sort of want him to make a move because I think I really like him but I also don't because that means I will have to take off the ring still on my finger. Which means something else has ended. But I would have gone out with Pierce when he asked me which was the second time we ever saw each other. Every girl wanted pierce the hot, new, rich guy in town, I mean you would be silly not to want him.

The only problem was Ezra. Ezra was the one I wanted, but I think his time in jail has been extended. I want to start a family and I will do it with Pierce, I may not be as happy with Pierce but I do like him.

Ezra was special to me though, he was the love of my life and the chemistry between us was remarkable. I knew all of this then why in the middle of the night was I driving to Pierce's house?

**Hey guys please review tell me what ya think :) **


	18. Authors Note Sorry

Hey Guys sorry another Authors Note. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have so much homework and I have assignments for every subject... yes even maths. Plus its open day at my school in just over a week and I have to make this massive Imovie about my school and stuff and I will have to put so much work into it. Please don't hate me :P i'll try to update whenever I get the chance too.

P.S Chapter 17 should be up either tomorrow or Saturday :) Xox Brie


	19. Moving On

**Okay next chapter :D **

**Guys I'm sorry if there are some errors I typed this awhile back and I just wanted to finish it tonight. But yeah I'm totally slammed with assignments right now so I can promise anything but when they calm down a bit then i'll update like every day or something KAY? I'm really sorry you guys xox Brie oh and please review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D **

**Super sorry I haven't updated i've been hit with a million assignments so updating is kinda hard for me right now. But if you review I will update more :D **

EZRA POV

it sucked that I wasn't allowed to see Aria at all. I really wish she could visit me, she can't even write a letter because they trace where it has come from.

It was no hope I was going to lose her and I had to come to terms with that.

Unfortunately for me I have an extra year slapped onto my jail time bringing it up to six years rather than 5.

Whenever its yard time I try not to go out I'm the nerd they want to kill so I figured I'm safer behind bars then out in the open. Luckily for me we don't always have to go outside but once a week we have to.

Unfortunately for me Friday was here and I had to go outside and face my fears. I sighed it had already been a week since I last went out in the yard

I couldn't get Aria out of my mind. Had she moved on? Was she depressed? Was she moving on with her life like I told her too but secretly I didn't want her too?

Gah I was confusing myself

I walked in the yard and straight away everyone's eyes darted towards me, shooting death glares at me.

I saw a guy near the fence kicking some dirt, cool maybe someone to hang out with.

I walked up to him and said

"Hi I'm Ezra, I'm new here"

"Hey, I'm Jason"

ARIA POV

Finally night came and I wasn't sure why but I had an urge to see Pierce. I got into my car and started driving to his house. It was only a 15 minute drive literally his house was on the edge of rosewood.

"What" I said to myself

"What am I doing?"

"Aria, get ahold of yourself" I reminded myself

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and put my head in my hands I didn't want to make a stupid decision now that I would regret later all because I wanted to see a boy who probably will have no significance in my life... unlike Ezra.

My car was stopped and I was crying on the side of the road maybe I could sneak in as his mother but they would definitely do a background check and it might seem strange if he was making out with his mother. I giggled a little bit to myself

I missed his kiss, his touch everything about him, I missed him in me, making love to me.

He's still in there for another 5 to 6 years left and he told me to move on.

I sighed happy with my decision.

I wiped my tears from my face and wiped the smeared mascara from my face.

I looked over my shoulder and quickly sped off to Pierce's house.

I knocked on his door even though it was 11:30 Pm. I think I liked him so much not only because he's similar to Ezra but because he's an older guy. Lucky for me I'm not attending school anymore. I went for 2 days after the incident but it seemed overnight everyone knew and all the guys came up to me asking me to suck their dick.

I left school despite my friends begging me not too. Who knows I might go back after the one week holidays we were given because of too much snow. Its the middle of winter right now and snow is covering everything. Our school go snowed in a bit so now we don't have to go for a week and I'm thinking of maybe just showing up their and surprising everyone. Luckily I wasn't expelled but I did get suspended for 2 weeks.

I drove past my school on the way to pierces house, it reminded me of the day I told my friends

FLASHBACK

In 3 days my life had changed my boyfriend was arrested, my friend's mum refused to defend him in court keeping Spencer totally curious, I went to sleep, woke up found out he had been transferred to a jail on the other side of Pennsylvania and then after one visit I wasn't allowed to see him ever again. I spent so long crying but I didn't want people to suspect anything, being in a small town and all.

I walked up the stairs to meet my friends in our normal spot in the cafeteria.

They were all talking and I sat down puffy eyed, pale and silent.

"Wow you look like shit" Hanna said

Spencer shot her a death glare

"Aria whats wrong" Emily asked ignoring her other friends having eye sex

"It's... it's Ezra!" I managed to choke out between tears

"DamnFitzy and you, kinky" Hanna winked

"Hanna you stupid idiot I wouldn't be crying if something wasn't seriously wrong and that happened long ago"

she looked upset so she remained silent and looked down at the ground.

"He got taken away and now he's in jail and I can never see him again and I'm falling for pierce" I blurted out and put my head on the table and cried.

"Aria its okay" Spencer said trying to comfort me

"How? Spencer, HOW? My teacher aka my boyfriend is in Jail how will everything be okay?" I shouted a little too loud and I walked out. Never to be seen or heard from.

I sighed and kept driving until I reached his 2 story modern house. I walked up and I saw a light on in one of the rooms on the top floor, hopefully he was still awake. I softly knocked on the door and in an instant it was open.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked curious

"Oh I saw your car" he replied in a sexy irish voice

oh I totally forgot to say, he's irish. Which just makes all girls love him even more than normal. Apparently he told me one day something like he went over to Ireland to do some study. He ended up making a business and he became a millionaire, packed up his things and came back to America in a little town in Pennsylvania.

"Oh okay, can I come in?" I said a little embarrassed

"Sure sorry"

3 Hours later

We were sitting on his white couch my shoes were off, with a glass of expensive red wine in my hand.

"So then he said yellow" Pierce finished his joke and it sent me into a fit of giggles. I threw my head down and back up again. But when I looked up his face was closer to mine. I stopped laughing and I knew what was happening. I leaned in until I could feel his breath on my lips. Then with such force and passion something close to what I used to feel with Ezra, he kissed me. We kissed for quite a while until he pulled back. He put both of our glasses onto his glass coffee table.

He leaned in and kissed me again but only for a second before he took my hand and led me. I didn't know where he was taking me I just kept observing my surroundings, all the beautiful artworks and decorations.

Before I knew it he was leading me up steel framed stairs. The steel was cold on my feet. He took me into his bedroom and I tried to not let my floor drop to the floor. Pierce's en suite was massive. A tanned colour carpet with white walls a massive bed with matching sheets and cushions with a nice bathroom behind.

He kept pulling my hand and when I froze still looking around. He turned to me and laughed.

"Come on" he said with that damn sexy irish voice

I mean that was it for me, all the stress I had been under. I pulled his hand back until his lips crushed with mine. The amount of electricity between us was amazing.

We staggered over to the bed and fell onto it. Thank god because sometimes at Ezra's I miss and fall on my butt.

I laid on top of him and pulled off my dress revealing my mix matched bra and underwear how embarrassing. Not to mention the undies weren't even hot they were my old pair. I know right... it was washing day what was I supposed to do!

He cupped my breasts and slowly massaged them. I ripped off all of his clothes and looked at his giant member.

I stroked my hands down his hairless, tanned chest and put my head down and took all of him into my mouth at once... balls and all.

I bobbed up and down and I knew he was coming close because he put a hand on my head and slowly pushed me up and down. He started to push his pelvis into me as well as the hand still on my head which was a bit uncomfortable but it only lasted a second because before I knew it his thick, white cum was slowly going down my throat.

He moaned in pleasure before he could do anything I stood up and put my thighs over each side of his face forcing my wet pussy on top of him. I had no idea what he was doing but it felt amazing. He was twirling his tongue, munching a little bit. But whatever it was it got me off in less than a minute. I still sat on his face still trying to experience some of my orgasm.

He threw my off of him. I fell onto my back with my legs in the air and before I could say "what the hell" he was holding my thighs and slammed his big cock into me. I gasped in shock at the size, the force and the amount of pleasure I was receiving. In a matter of moments we cummed together and spooned each other all night.

**Hey guys so I finally got to update... YAY so I'm totally pumped for the ezria sex scene tomorrow like... who isn't right :P so this was kinda a long chapter for me yay almost 5 pages :D and I really hate to do this to you but I get like no reviews. Currently I think I have 77 and thats for like 17 chapters... PLEASE GUYS **

**okay so i've decided **

**0- reviews update in 2 weeks :/ **

**1-5 reviews – update in 10 days**

**6-10 – update in 5 days **

**10-15 – update by tomorrow **

**Guys please I hate to do that but it works and I really wanna get my stuff out there and more reviews you have the better PLEASE GUYS 3 Don't hate me Xox Brie. If I ever got like 15 reviews I would cry that would seriously be amazing. Also please tell me what you think, I know I might have some haters right now but I promise you won't hate me for too much longer ahha SPOILER :P Love ya guys XOX ~ Brie**


	20. Letting Go And Moving Forward

**Hey guys thanks to some people who reviewed who I have like never heard of thanks so much. But what happen to my regulars :( ya know the people who always review :( oh well anyways I got 5 reviews and normally if I'm lucky I get 6 so. Yeh HOLY CRAP how good was season finale :O JUNE 5th it comes back sooooo EXCITED anywho next chapter :) oh and because I didn't get a lot of reviews :( . and I'm really sorry I have been so stressed with assignments... I have 4 assignments due this week gah I have 11 assignments in total so if you want you can review and make me feel better :P **

**hey guys I'm suppppeeeerr sorry I had camp on top of assignments and I still have heaps. Okay guys I'm super sorry its holidays here and I haven't updated I'm soooo sorry I'm terrible I know. So hopefully you like this chapter. Also HAPPY late EASTER :P **

I woke up in a massive bed. Where was I?. I scratched my head and noticed a lump on the bed. Oh god was that a person. I poked them and they moaned and rolled over. Shit it was Pierce. Why would, no how could I do this to Ezra? I knew I slept with Pierce and I really want to go out with him. But I was devoted to Ezra.

I slid out of the bed stark naked. I didn't want to wake up Pierce especially butt naked. I tippy toed across the room and found my underwear slung across a painting. I snatched them down and the painting kinda fell too. I tried to catch it but Pierce started to stir. I lowered the stupid flower painting which had no resemblance to the room what so ever on the ground and pulled up my underwear. I looked around for my bra and saw it slung over the bed post... right next to Pierce's head.

"Okay Aria" I thought to myself "only one way to do this"

I walked over, I had to lean over him and I placed my hands on the bed post. I snatched it and knocked over the lamp... of course I did.

Two warm hands grabbed my waist. I jumped a little.

"Morning princess. Well I like this wake up" he said opening his eyes and saw my boobs centimetres from his face.

"No I have to go" I said pulling on my bra.

I hated being mean to him but I had to do this I had to visit Ezra and confirm to myself he was the one for me.

"No you don't. Ya know I don't particularly like it when I give a girl possible the best night of her life and then she runs out on me" he smirked

I giggled and set back down on his lap and soon his erection became quite noticeable.

"Okay another round?" I suggested. "Then will you let me go?" I asked

"i have a better idea" he smiled

I raised my eyebrows

it was a warm sunny day and walking through the park with Pierce was fun. I loved hanging out with him I was laughing every minute and we were holding hands. Every girl's eyes were either checking him out or staring at me in jealously. This had never happened with Ezra and I.

We walked through the cement park and watched kids running around, old people going for their daily walks and the occasional jogger.

"did you wanna get ice cream?" Pierce asked me pointing towards the home ice cream truck.

"sure" I smiled gleefully

We walked up to the cute little truck. I got a treasure hunt ice cream. Vanilla ice cream with m&m's on top. It looked amazing. I was standing there and Pierce was still deciding I was like going to die I was desperate to eat this ice cream. If there's one thing you should know about me I love junk food and if it wasn't for me really good metabolism I would definitely be overweight. Finally he decided to get chocolate. I dug into my ice cream so fast and finished it in like 5 minutes which was extremely embarrassing but it was so damn good.

"Pierce I don't know about this last night was a mistake"

"No Aria it wasn't, why would you come to my house in the middle of the night, no offence"

"None taken and I don't know I mean were friends"

he stopped walking and stepped in front of me, so close I could feel him breathing

"Aria you know there's something there" he said stroking my cheek.

Before I had a chance to reply he planted his warm lips on my own.

Before I could push him away his hands were behind my back pulling me into him.

I eventually gave in and wrapped my arms around him. I knew I should not be doing this to Ezra but there was no way I could waste 6 crucial years of my life. I had to start settling down.

1 Year later

it was Pierce's and mine's one year anniversary. I told Ezra I was dating him 8 months ago. So just 3 months into the relationship I told Ezra, I thought I kinda ya know owed it to him. I felt bad enough that we were supposedly engaged but then he just sat in shock and said these exact words "Aria I think its best you only return when you and this phoney are over". After that I walked out and I haven't seen him since and its been killing me.

I was there, he was there is was absolutely perfect. I looked in my glass and saw a massive princess cut diamond. I frowned into the glass. I looked up and saw Pierce there in front of me on one knee.

"Aria Yvonne Montgomery I knew from the first time I met you, kissed you and made love with you, you were the perfect girl for me, so will you do me this honour and marry me"

"Yes" I almost yelled.

I secretly slipped off Ezra's ring before he put his ring on my hand. Everything happened so fast, we kissed everyone in the restaurant clapped. Next thing I knew I was laying in Pierce's bed after some wild sex. I was exhausted but unable to sleep. The one question remained in my head

"What have I done to Ezra?"


	21. The News

**Hey guys erm well I got like 2 reviews but like i've decided I don't care if people review or not. But every now and again could you guys tell me what you think of the story. Also to the person who reviewed and goes by the name ( ) I purposely didn't put Ezra in last chapter and I didn't change the chapter because basically I didn't want too, this is my story I do what I want :) so I'm sorry if you don't like me or my story very much but i'm just doing my best to make this work, how I want it to go. So no hard feelings? **

**Anyways I would still love it if you reviewed :P but yeh next chapter :D **

**oh just a heads up this is my 19th chapter and I think 20 might be my last one :( sad I know I'm happy this is ending but I'm sad to leave you guys :( next I think I'm going to just do some one shots **

**:) ~ Brie Xox**

Aria POV

I didn't sleep all night I kept thinking about Ezra... what would this mean. I haven't seen him on over a year. Has he gotten over me. I'm pretty sure I'm over him. Pierce is my life now but Ezra will always have a spot in my heart. I rolled over to see Pierce staring at me

"Hi" I smiled

I did love him

"Hi fiance`" he replied he had been saying it since he put the massive rock on my finger

I loved the ring although it was heavy. But it was beautiful.

"What did you want to do today?" he asked

"I think I'm going to visit Ezra" I replied

"Is that okay?" I clarified with him just to be sure

Pierce does not know why Ezra is in jail he just thinks he is my family friend.

Which is a good thing so I can visit him with out Pierce being over protective

"Sure you can but why haven't you visited him in so long? You told me you were close with him"

"Well its hard to explain but we were very close, just not as much anymore"

I had gotten out of bed and I just stared out the window as the raindrops were trailing down.

I just went into his walk in wardrobe and got changed into jeans, singlet top and a jacket.

I was so nervous to see Ezra I was totally silent getting ready.

I knew Pierce was watching me intently I grabbed my bag and walked out the bedroom door.

Oh damn! I walked back in and Pierce was sitting there arms crossed

I laughed and said "i'm sorry"

"Nup not talking to you now" he said shaking his head

I laughed. He was pretending to be upset that I didn't kiss him goodbye

"Come here" I exclaimed but he kept shaking his head so I couldn't kiss him.

I grabbed his head with my hands and kissed him.

I kissed him for quite awhile he probably thought I was just trying to make it up to him.

Truth was I kissed him for a long time because I was convincing myself I loved him and not Ezra.

As much as I tried though it was not the same spark Ezra and I shared.

"Better?" I asked him with raised eyebrows

"Yes" he nodded

we laughed.

"Okay I'll be back later today"

I walked down to my car and sighed. I sat there for a few minutes just contemplating whether to go or not.

But I decided I should I owe that much to him.

When I pulled up a the jail my heart was pounding so fast and I had butterflies in my stomach

it had been so long since I had seen him I wonder if he had changed

I walked into the private room I had asked for. I was about to walk in and I saw his back to me.

I froze. Do I go in?

I took a deep breath and walked in

he turned around "Aria?" he asked

"Ezra"

before I could say anything he was hugging me

"Aria I'm really sorry, I've missed you so much"

"So have i"

his hands trailed down my arms and stopped at my hands he brought them up to his face and kissed them.

"What's this" he said suggesting my ring

shit I forgot to swap the rings in the car, this is not how I planned on telling him.

"Oh I'm getting married"

"but I thought we were getting married?" he asked with big sad eyes which made me want to just cry

"Ezra, you're in jail and will be for like another 6 years. I can't put my lfie on hold for you I'm sorry"

"But Aria oonce I get out we can have a family, what we always wanted"

"im sorry Ezra"

I took out his ring from my pocket and placed it on the steel table.

He just sat there crying

I was about to walk out, when I turned around, walked to his side of the table and kissed him.

He stopped crying and with his handcuffs tried to hold my head

"I'm sorry I must go"

"You're really going to marry him?"

"Yes" I replied and walked out

I was in my car balling my eyes out. I loved them both how could I choose...

**Okay guys yep so next chapter is definitely my last chapter :( but everything must come to an end but stayed tuned because shortly I will post up a new story :) ~ Xox Brie**


	22. Last Minute Choices

Okay so this is my very last chapter for my story.

6 Years Later

Aria POV

Pierce and I had to postpone the wedding because of a family crisis he was going through. Today is my wedding.

I have not talked,seen or heard from Ezra since the last time I saw him

nor have I been able to get our kiss out of my head

the amount of passion like two soul mates saying goodbye forever.

I was disturbed by my phone ringing

"Hello" I answered

"Hi, is this Aria Montgomery"

"This is she"

"Ezra Fitz is ready to be picked up"

"Im sorry?" I asked the lady

"Ezra Fitz was released from jail today he is waiting at the gate for you to pick him up, when he came to jail you said you would pick him up. Is this correct?"

"Um yes ma'am" I replied

"Can you come get him still"

"Yes" I answered before hanging up

All of a sudden I was filled with all these butterflies. Thank god it was 9am and I had plenty of time before my wedding.

I pulled into the jail and there he was with a burlap sack standing at the gate.

I got out of my car and instinctively ran

he dropped his sack and welcomed my hug with opened arms.

Being in his arms felt good and right I missed it

but it was after all my wedding day

"I've missed you so much" I said and hugged him tighter

he responded by kissing me. I returned the kiss but then I pulled back

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Ezra I'm getting married today"

Driving home was the most awkwardest thing I've ever experienced in my life

it was worse because he sold his apartment, had nowhere ot go so he is now in my house

shortly after the engagement I moved into Pierce's mega mansion

as soon as Ezra and I walked in the door 5 minutes earlier he was surprised, he couldn't believed I lived here.

I did my hair and make up myself and walked down the stairs

"Aria you look, amazing"

I smiled "Thanks, hopefully I will look better with my dress on" I was still wearing my jeans and jumper

"I'm sure you will"

I smiled at Ezra

He walked over to me and kissed me and instead of pushing him away like a normal fiance` / soon to be wife I leant into it.

I wanted him to kiss me

I wore my pushup bra under my jumper making my boobs all pushed up, just to impress him

to think I'm getting married today and I'm already keeping secrets from Pierce.

Ezra and I started to get more heated, he slid is tongue in my mouth and massaged my breasts through my jumper.

Finally I pulled away

"Ezra I'm sorry I can't"

"Are you serious?"

"What?" I yelled back

"You're actually going to marry him"

"Yes" I exclaimed

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love him"

he moved so close to me

"No"

he smiled a little bit.

"I'm marrying him and thats final, I'm going to the church now to get dressed and marry the love of my life"

EZRA POV

I thought she was the love of my life and I thought I was hers but when she said that my heart was shattered

I hope she didn't mean it, but if she didn't would she still be marrying him?

She left half an hour ago to the church the wedding starts in 5 minutes

It was around the corner so I walked to the church and stood up the back

finally the song came on and the doors opened.

Her 3 best friends Hanna, Spencer and Emily walked in first as her bridesmaids

then she entered.

Her dress was white. Had thin straps on her shoulders, the top half of the dress had sequins on it and then it flowed out from her hips and to the ground.

It was exactly how I had pictured our wedding

she looked like an angel

ARIA POV

walking up the isle was hard enough not to mention Ezra kept staring at me

When I was up on the alter about to say my vowels

all these flashbacks of Ezra filled my mind

I swallowed and took a deep breath but before I could say anything

I got a shock in me, I love Pierce but i'm in love with Ezra. That was the answer to everything

the Priest nudged me "Your vowels dear"

"Sorry" I whispered

by this stage the audience had gotten a bit unsettled and were thinking what had happened.

I looked at my mum and to Ezra and back to my mum and she nodded.

Just like that I said "Im sorry" to Pierce and I ran down the isle into the arms of Ezra

Ezra was overjoyed and so was I

The best thing was I knew I had made the right decision

I was crying in between kissing him

I looked back at the alter and saw Pierce heart broken

I gave him an apologetic look and kept hugging Ezra.

I didn't care people were gasping because I was holding the only thing I needed in my life and I was never letting him go.

**YAY so all finished seee told ya guys like as if my a true Ezria fan would not let Aria and Ezra end up together Gosh :P yeah so I hope you liked it please tell me what you think anywho BYE ~ Xox Brie **


End file.
